Je n'arrêterai que lorsque tu auras connu le désespoir total
by IJustImagine
Summary: Se déroule pendant la saison 2. Felicity se retrouve avec du Mirakuru dans le sang. Comment va-t-elle gérer ça? Va-t-elle s'en sortir avec l'aide d'Oliver? Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **Voici une nouvelle fic sur Arrow! J'avais commencé à l'écrire l'été dernier et j'ai décidé de la reprendre et de la publier. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Oliver, Diggle, Sara et Roy revenaient d'une mission qui ne s'était pas trop mal passée. Il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter ses hommes si on pouvait les appelé des hommes puisqu'ils avaient tous du Mirakuru dans leur sang. Cependant, personne n'avait été blessé. Tous étaient soulagés de rentrer sauf l'archer vert qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à arrêter ses hommes. Il savait que tout était de sa faute et souhaitait absolument réparer ses erreurs.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cave du Verdant pour rejoindre Felicity qui les avait guidés durant toute la durée de leur intervention. Ils la trouvèrent dos à eux, face à ces ordinateurs, immobile. Elle devait s'être endormit puisque habituellement elle se levait pour les accueillir et vérifier qu'ils allaient bien. . Ce ne serait pas la première. Il fallait dire qu'actuellement, ils passaient quasiment leurs nuits entières au QG à protéger la ville qui en avait cruellement besoin, chacun avait donc très peu de temps pour se reposer.

Oliver s'approcha doucement de Felicity pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille en sursaut. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça et lui détestait lui faire peur.

Il tourna doucement le fauteuil de son informaticienne face à lui, heureux de pouvoir une nouvelle fois la contempler paisiblement endormit. Mais ce qu'il vit était un véritable cauchemar.

Felicity était assis sur son fauteuil, la tête penché sur le côté. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et pleuraient des larmes de sang. La peau si blanche de la jeune femme tranchait avec le liquide rouge vif.

Derrière Oliver, le reste de l'équipe s'était figé. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Felicity avait toujours semblé être celle qui prenait le moins de risque et pourtant s'était à elle qu'on avait injecté le Mirakuru. Intérieurement Oliver se jura de ne plus jamais la laisser seule.

Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur les joues de son assistante. Son cœur était en train de se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Il avait mal, bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

-Felicity. Murmura-t-il telle une supplication.

Elle ne réagit pas. Il posa deux doigts dans son cou pour vérifier que son cœur battait toujours. Il ne sentit rien. La panique commença à l'envahir, il vivait un cauchemar.

-Felicity ! Non !

Le reste de l'équipe comprit ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu peux battre le Mirakuru, je te connais, tu es suffisamment forte pour ça. Je t'en prie Felicity, tu n'as pas le droit de nous quitter, de me quitter. Je t'en supplie reviens. Reviens-moi…

Elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça, pas à cause de lui. Sans elle il serait incapable de continuer à se battre. Elle était celle qui l'avait soutenu bien plus que n'importe quel membre de l'équipe, bien plus que Sara. Elle avait accepté de travailler pour lui de jour comme de nuit. Au fil du temps, elle était devenue indispensable. Savoir qu'elle était toujours avec lui à n'importe quelles heures de la journée le motivait plus que tout. Il se rendait compte à qu'elle point elle était tout pour lui. A la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans son bureau, il avait senti un nouvel espoir naitre en lui. Tout son univers avait été bouleversé. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et le peu qu'il lui avait donné en retour elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

Il tenait le visage de sa partenaire entre ses mains, attendant désespérément une réaction, qu'elle cligne des yeux et qu'elle le regarde de ses magnifique yeux bleu dans lesquels il se noierait.

Felicity cligna des yeux, remonta ses lunettes et attendit que sa vue devienne nette. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le visage d'Oliver. Ses yeux bleus magnifique et humide la fixaient. Il semblait soulagé et ému comme jamais. Elle n'avait jamais vu son visage exprimer autant d'émotion. Il enleva ses mains des joues de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, une nouvelle tension semblait naitre entre eux. Elle rompit cet échange silencieux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua que tous les autres membres de l'équipe la regardaient avec peur et curiosité.

-Il y a un problème ?

Ils échangèrent des regards gênés comme s'ils avaient quelque chose d'important et de triste à lui annoncer. Pendant un instant elle crut que l'un d'eux était mort puis elle se rendit compte qu'il était bien là tous les quatre. Oliver prit la parole, sa voix était étonnement hésitante.

-De quoi te souviens-tu depuis que nous avons quitté le Verdant ?

Felicity fut surprise par la question mais elle répondit quand même. Qu'avait-elle raté ? Ça devait être grave vu l'expression de tristesse affiché par chacun de ses partenaires.

-Je vous ai guidés et lorsque vous m'avez dit que tout était bon j'ai fait quelque mise à jour et j'ai dû m'endormir. Pourquoi ?

Qu'avait-il pu se passer de si important ? La ville avait-elle sombré dans le chao ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas qui est entré ici ?

Felicity secoua la tête négativement. Quelqu'un était entré ici mais elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, ça devenait grave. Si quelqu'un était entrée, elle l'aurait vu et entendu pourtant Oliver semblait sûr de lui en lui disant qu'une personne était venue.

Fatigué, elle ôta ses lunettes et se frotta négligemment les yeux en attendant des explications. Lorsqu'elle vit le sang qui tachait ses doigts, elle commença à paniquer.

-Oh, mais que… ?

Elle regarda le reste de l'équipe, tous affichait une expression navré. Sara expliqua la situation qu'Oliver était incapable d'expliqué non pas parce qu'il ne savait pas mais parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Felicity.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Felicity. Il semblerait que quelqu'un t'ai injecté le Mirakuru pendant notre absence.

Son regard passa de Sara à Oliver comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise que c'était faux. Les mains de Felicity commencèrent à trembler. Elle se frotta frénétiquement le dessous des yeux pour tenter de faire partir les trace de sang. Le liquide rouge avait commencé à sécher et collait à son visage. Oliver lui attrapa les mains et les tint dans les siennes pour tenter de la réconforter.

-Viens.

Felicity obéi. Elle n'avait la force ni la lucidité pour faire autre chose.

Il entraina sa partenaire vers la pièce qui leur servait de salle de bain sans lui lâcher les mains. Il la fit assoir sur un tabouret. La respiration de la jeune femme était saccadée, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir alors elle restait tétanisé.

Oliver saisit une serviette qu'il mouilla et lui essuya le visage avec douceur pour faire partir le sang. Felicity semblait se calmer sous le toucher de l'archer. Ses doigts caressaient son visage, il aurait aimé faire ce geste dans d'autres circonstances. A quoi pensait-il ? Il était avec Sara. De plus, Felicity était inaccessible, il la mettrait beaucoup trop en danger s'ils avaient une relation plus qu'amical. Mais, les évènements de ce soir ne venaient-ils pas de lui prouver qu'elle était en danger alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis ?

Alors qu'il posait la serviette à côté du lavabo, il entendit sa partenaire murmurer :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant ?

Le cœur d'Oliver se serra, il avait rarement vu Felicity aussi apeurée. Les rares fois où il avait entendu parler avec une telle inquiétude était lorsque lui était en danger. Il s'accroupi devant elle pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas.

Oliver se maudit intérieurement pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il devait la rassurer.

-Tu va certainement devenir plus agressive. Il va falloir que tu contrôle ta colère comme Roy.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu y arriveras. Tu es forte. Je te connais, tu n'as pas un tempérament colérique, ça sera plus facile pour toi.

Felicity hocha la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'être un monstre. De vraies larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle sentit les mains d'Oliver la prendre par la taille et l'attirée contre lui. Elle se blotti dans ses bras. C'était tellement réconfortant. Les bras musclés de l'archer la protégeais, elle avait l'impression qu'en cet instant rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

-On est là pour t'aider Felicity. Je suis là pour toi.

Oliver resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux n'esquisse un geste pour se dégager.

Felicity n'avait jamais vu Oliver montrer autant d'affection envers elle. Elle sentait son cœur battre à une allure folle ce qui ne l'aidait pas à calmer sa respiration.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Sara.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda la jeune femme.

En entendant la voix de la guerrière, Felicity se dégagea immédiatement de l'étreinte d'Oliver. L'informaticienne quitta la pièce. Oliver la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision.

Sara s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules musclées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va s'en remettre, c'est une femme forte. Si Roy arrive à se contrôler, elle y arrivera aussi.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais je ne suis pas rassuré.

-Arrête de tant faire.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en embrassant l'archer. Oliver la laissa faire, il essayait de ne pas penser à son IT girl, mais c'était difficile. Il répondit à son baiser qui se voulait rassurant. Il se demanda ce que c'était d'embrasser Felicity. L'image des lèvres roses de la jeune femme s'imposa dans son esprit. Etait-elle aussi douce qu'elles en avaient l'air ? Oliver se frappa mentalement il était avec Sara et Felicity était intouchable.

L'archer repoussa doucement Sara et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe. Ils étaient tous silencieux. Il se tourna vers Felicity qui semblait peu à peu prendre conscience de la situation.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi.

La jeune femme regarda derrière Oliver et croisa les yeux de Sara qui ne semblait enchanter par les mots que venait de prononcer son compagnon.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Digg peut le faire.

Elle se tourna vers le garde du corps qui acquiesça. Une pointe de déception naquit en Oliver mais il fit de son mieux pour le cacher. Il avait confiance en Diggle mais il se serait sentit mieux s'il s'était assuré lui-même qu'elle arriverait chez elle saine et sauve.

-D'accord. Fais attention à toi.

Felicity et Diggle sortirent de la cave, suivit de près par Roy qui rejoignit Thea au bar.

Il sentit une main lui attraper l'avant-bras. Sara se plaça face à lui.

\- Dis-moi Ollie, toi et Felicity vous avez déjà été ensemble ?

-Non. Répondit-il, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

-Ah bon. Parce que vous avez l'air d'être bien plus proche que de simple ami.

-On est juste des amis.

Il embrassa sa petite amie pour la rassurer. Seulement comme tout à l'heure l'image de Felicity à la place de Sara lui traversa l'esprit. Il s'écarta immédiatement de Sara et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer au manoir et de se retrouver seul.

Toute la nuit il s'inquiéta pour Felicity. Il aurait dû la raccompagner lui-même plutôt que de laisser Digg le faire. Comment se sentait-elle ? Avait-elle besoin de se confier à quelqu'un ou d'être réconforté ? Il ne put fermer l'œil, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir été à la place de Diggle. Il ressentait le besoin de la protéger et d'être prêt d'elle, cela depuis leur première rencontre. Au fil du temps, ce besoin de la voir avait grandi et des sentiments avaient commencé à naitre en lui.

* * *

Felicity était dans la voiture conduit par Digg. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. En une heure sa perception d'elle-même avait changé. Elle était passée d'assistante de direction le jour et partenaire du justicier la nuit à une bombe à retardement. Elle priait pour qu'elle explose le plus tard possible. Elle savait qu'un jour le Mirakuru allait prendre le dessus, comme il prenait peu à peu le dessus sur Roy. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer.

Elle avait peur de blesser ses proches ou pires de les tuer. Elle pensa à Oliver qui la regarderait comme un monstre et cela lui fit mal, plus mal encore que de le voir avec Sara. Car oui, voir Oliver avec elle lui faisait mal. Mais elle ne disait rien, il avait le droit d'être avec qui il voulait et elle n'avait rien à dire mais si son cœur en souffrait. Heureusement, l'archer vert avait la gentillesse de ne pas montrer qu'il entretenait une relation avec Sara lorsque Felicity était dans les parages. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la plus jeune des sœur Lance, cette dernière ne se souciait guère d'être vue avec Oliver.

Digg eu la gentillesse de ne pas tenter de discuter avec elle. Il avait compris que pour l'instant elle ne souhaitait pas en parler.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Il lui demanda une dernière fois si elle avait besoin de quelque chose puis il partit.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, Felicity s'installa sur son canapé devant sa télé. Elle changeait de chaine toute les deux minutes, incapable de trouver un programme qui réussissait à capter son attention. Elle repensait à tous ce qui lui était arrivé ces deux dernières années. Elle avait rencontré Oliver Queen qui s'avérait être le justicier et un homme parfait. Elle avait travaillé pour lui, l'avait aidé et c'était sentit utile pour une bonne cause. Elle savait qu'elle était en danger à cause de ça mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé devenir le danger.

Elle finit par aller se coucher complètement épuisé cependant elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!**

 **Laissez moi une review!**

 **I.J.I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Je ne me souviens pas en avoir eu autant pour un seul chapitre et la premier en plus!**

 **Puisque apparemment vous avez tous "hâte de lire la suite" la voici!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le matin Felicity n'eut pas besoin de son réveil pour se lever puisqu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle n'avait cessé d'imaginer le déroulement des semaines à venir. Elle se voyait être repoussée par ses amis et par Oliver à cause de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle était même allé jusqu'à s'imaginer leur faire du mal.

Malgré le manque de sommeil, elle se sentait pleine d'énergie. Elle se sentait même capable de faire de la Salmon ladder, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours vérifier le soir même si elle en était capable.

Elle se lava et s'habilla rapidement en faisant comme si c'était un jour normal. Elle se rendit au bureau dans sa mini. Elle fut surprise de découvrir que ses réflexes s'étaient améliorés lorsqu'elle évita de justesse un motard qui venait droit sur elle. Finalement, le Mirakuru avait au moins un avantage.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était son assistante, Oliver arriva avant elle à Queen Consolidated, ce qui montrait bien à Felicity que la journée était loin d'être normale. Il l'attendait assis sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer il se leva mais se retint de lui attraper la main.

-Felicity, comment tu te sens ?

L'inquiétude dans la voix de l'archer était plus que présente, bien qu'il tentait de la dissimuler.

-Je vais bien. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en forme. Je déborde d'énergie ce qui à mon avis doit être une mauvaise chose.

Oliver voyait qu'elle essayait de le rassurer mais il ne dit rien et la laissa parler.

-Ce matin je me suis demandé si je pouvais manger des noix. Vu que je guéri vite je ne devrai pas faire de réaction allergique. Je pourrais enfin savoir quel gout ça a.

L'archer sourit.

-Je ne te laisserai pas prendre ce risque.

Intérieurement, la jeune femme criait victoire, elle avait réussi à le faire sourire. Mais son sourire fut de courte durée car Isabel, son horrible collaboratrice, venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Et comme à son habitude elle s'adressa avec son ton hautain et détestable à Oliver.

-Mr Queen, puisque pour une fois vous êtes à l'heure nous allons pouvoir discuter de la nouvelle campagne destinée à attirer les investisseurs.

Oliver soupira et s'écarta de Felicity. La journée commençait mal.

-Mlle Smoak, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous apporter du café ?

-Je n'apporte pas le café. Répondit-elle immédiatement.

Elle n'allait pas changer ses codes de conduite pour cette mégère.

Isabel se tourna vers Oliver s'attendant à ce qu'il dise quelque chose mais il n'en fut rien. Le CEO comprenait parfaitement que son assistante, major de promo au MIT, refuse de s'abaisser au point d'apporter le café. Bien que parfois il la taquinait sur ce point, il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver sinon il risquait de finir encastré dans le mur du building.

-Vous êtes assistante de direction, c'est votre travail.

-Non, c'est d'aidé mon patron dans la gestion de ses fonctions, pas de veiller votre confort personnelle.

Oliver vit la main de son assistante se crisper sur le rebord de son bureau. Le métal commençait à se déformer doucement sous la pression.

-Je pourrais vous faire virer pour votre insolence.

La main de la jeune femme comprima un peu plus le bord du bureau. Le CEO réagit enfin et défendit Felicity.

-Isabel. Tonna Oliver.

Il se posta entre Felicity et sa collègue. En faisant attention qu'Isabel ne le voit pas, il caressa la main de son assistante, lui disant silencieusement de se calmer, ce qu'elle fit. Peu à peu, elle relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait avec sa main sur son pauvre bureau.

-Felicity n'est pas votre esclave et son poste n'est pas sous votre responsabilité mais sous la mienne. Maintenant soi vous entrez dans mon bureau et on se met au travail soi vous allez trouver quelqu'un d'autre à persécuter pour avoir un café.

La brune ne dit plus rien. Elle lança un regard noir à Felicity et rentra dans le bureau du CEO. Celui-ci la suivit et détacha à regret sa main de celle de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ressentit immédiatement la colère l'envahir à nouveaux lorsque le jeune homme rompit le contact.

Une fois leur réunion terminée, Oliver retourna immédiatement voir Felicity. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bord du bureau sur lequel on pouvait parfaitement voir l'empreinte de la main de la jeune blonde, comme si elle avait serré de la pâte à modeler

Durant toute sa conversation avec Isabel il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter de fréquent coup d'œil vers sa secrétaire. Il l'avait vu se masser les tempes les yeux fermés puis se mettre au travail.

-Hey.

Felicity releva son visage vers lui. Ses yeux étaient légèrement humides.

-Merci. Lui dit-elle simplement.

Elle vit Oliver passer sa main sur la déformation qu'elle avait faite à son bureau.

-J'ai eu envie de la frapper.

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai eu envie de la faire souffrir et de la tuer.

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa sur les derniers mots. Elle baissa la tête et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Oliver s'accroupit devant Felicity et lui attrapa les mains.

-Felicity, même si tu y as pensé tu ne l'aurais pas fait, tu es beaucoup trop bien pour ça. Et si tu lui avais mis une claque ça n'aurait pu lui faire que du bien.

-Oliver !

Il la regardait en affichant un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle retrouve son calme. Durant ce laps de temps, il eut le loisir de détailler son visage. Son regard s'attarda sur ses yeux magnifiques cachés derrière ses lunettes, ses lèvres d'un rouge prononcé. Quel gout avaient-elles ? Oliver releva immédiatement les yeux vers ceux de sa secrétaire. Il avait une fois de plus songé à l'embrasser. Avait-elle remarqué qu'il avait admiré sa bouche pendant plusieurs secondes ? Si ce fut le cas elle ne dit rien qui puisse le lui faire savoir.

-Si jamais elle revient, dis le moi je me ferai un plaisir d'envoyer balader cette garce.

-Tu la traite de garce pourtant tu as couché avec elle.

Oliver se figea, il avait espéré que plus jamais ce sujet ne serait abordé avec Felicity.

-Pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

En vérité, elle savait pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Ce souvenir de Russie était douloureux, surprendre la femme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde sortir de la chambre de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde l'avait blessée. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle ne rêvait que de son patron. Elle aimerait tellement passer juste une nuit dans ses bras mais ça n'arriverait jamais puisqu'elle n'était qu'une amie pour lui. Jamais Oliver n'aimerait ou ne désirerait une femme comme elle.

-Felicity, je sais que c'était une erreur. Je le regrette tellement. Je suis désolé.

Il remarqua que Felicity ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'excusait. La raison était simple. Depuis la Russie, Isabel provoquait de plus en plus son assistante et lui menait la vie dure. Tout ça à cause de lui. Cette nuit-là, dans son esprit, il n'était pas avec Isabel, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il avait pensé mais à une jeune femme blonde à lunette qu'il côtoyait tous les jours.

-C'est moi qui te dois des excuses Oliver. C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs.

Il essaya de la convaincre de rentrer chez elle mais elle refusa en insistant sur le fait qu'elle voulait agir normalement malgré son « petit » problème.

Du coup, pendant toute la journée, Oliver fit très attention à Felicity, plus qu'habituellement. Il renvoyait quiconque semblait l'importuner, allait lui-même demander des informations à Isabel et il rangeait convenablement les dossiers papiers qu'il étudiait.

Son assistante ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il lui apporte un café.

-Oliver tu n'as pas à m'apporter de café ! Et je doute fort avoir besoin de caféine.

-Je sais que tu aimes avoir un café avant de commencer l'après-midi.

Elle lui sourit, touchée qu'il fasse attention à elle au point de connaitre ses habitudes.

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais que cette journée soi normal

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu es si attentionné envers moi ?

-Parce que tu le mérite.

Le ton d'Oliver indiquait qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le contredise et qu'il le pensait réellement. Elle fut touché et pensa qu'il devrait arrêter d'être aussi gentil sinon elle allait être encore plus folle de lui.

-Merci. Dit-elle timidement. Tu devrais partir.

Oliver leva un sourcil, étonné. Ne voulait-elle plus le voir et se retrouver seule ?

-Tu mange avec Thea et tu es déjà très en retard. Je l'ai prévenu que tu ne seras pas à l'heure.

Il déjeunait avec sa sœur, il avait complètement oublié. Il faut dire que depuis la veille il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui occupait son esprit.

-Merci. Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il avant de partir.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire et partie retrouver sa petite sœur.

* * *

Lorsqu'Oliver revint, il trouva Felicity en discussion animée avec une des hôtesses d'accueil de Queen Consolidated. L'informaticienne semblait excédée par la requête de l'hôtesse.

-Aller, avoue. Disait cette dernière.

-Il n'y a rien à avouer, laisse-moi passer.

-Pas avant que tu ne me l'ai dit.

Felicity était en colère et poussa son interlocutrice hors de son chemin afin de passer. Elle se retrouva effectivement hors de son chemin mais elle heurta violement le mur et tomba telle une poupée sur le sol. L'informaticienne poussa un cri, laissa tomber tout ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains sur le sol et se précipita auprès de sa victime suivit par Oliver.

Le CEO posa deux doigts sur la nuque de la brune étalée par terre.

-Elle est juste inconsciente. Dit-il à Felicity.

Elle se tourna vers Oliver les yeux rempli de larmes.

-Je voulais juste qu'elle se décale. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je te le jure.

-Je sais Felicity. Ce n'est rien. Rentre chez toi s'il te plait.

Felicity hocha la tête, bien qu'elle sentait son cœur se déchirer en entendant qu'Oliver la renvoyait chez elle, elle avait terriblement envie de se retrouver seule. Elle voulait fuir ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je m'occupe d'elle. dit Oliver en désignant la jeune femme toujours inconsciente sur le sol.

L'assistante de direction quitta le bureau en silence. Elle était complètement perdu, jamais encore elle ne s'était sentit comme ça. Même Oliver la repoussait et la voulait loin de lui. Elle était devenue un danger pour les autres.

Elle passa la journée chez elle, assise sur le canapé les yeux dans le vague, ressassant de sombres pensées. Elle avait l'impression que si elle faisait quelque chose, elle allait détruire son appartement.

En fin d'après-midi, elle décida de se rendre au Verdant le seul lieu qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir vivre.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Laissez moi une review pour me dire si cette suite vous convient!**

 **Par ailleurs, le titre de cette fiction étant nul, je cherche un titre qui serai mieux et je n'ai pas d'idée donc si vous en voyez un faite moi signe! Merci!**

 **I.J.I**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **Disclaimer: l'univers d'Arrow et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour vos reviews!**

 **Merci aussi à Amazing-Destiny et Mogo1902 pour m'avoir aidé à trouver un titre^^**

 **Bonne lecture de ce troisième chapitre!**

* * *

Felicity descendit les marches menant au QG. Elle aimait ce lieu où elle se sentait chez elle. Bien qu'au début elle ait trouvé l'endroit froid, aujourd'hui elle le voyait comme un lieu accueillant. D'une part parce que ici elle pouvait retrouver ses rares amis, et d'autre part parce que quand elle venait travailler ici, elle se sentait utile. Elle changeait la vie de nombreuse personne pour le meilleur.

Elle s'attendait à ne trouver personne mais le bruit de coups frappés contre un mannequin lui indiqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers l'espace qui leur servait à s'entrainer. Oliver était torse nu et en sueur en train de se défouler. Sa respiration était rapide et irrégulière. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Felicity fut choquée, lui, qui avait un contrôle de lui-même impressionnant, était en train de laisser ses émotions le dominer. Elle eut envie de courir vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, si vulnérable.

L'horreur la frappa lorsqu'elle remarqua que le mannequin sur lequel frappait Oliver était taché de nombreuses traces rouges. Son regard s'attarda sur les poings du jeune homme. Ils saignaient abondement, pourtant il continuait à frapper l'objet inanimé sans relâche, comme si la douleur qu'il devait ressentir n'était rien.

-Oliver !

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers elle. Ses yeux étaient habités par la colère, la haine et la peur. Jamais Felicity ne l'avait vu avec un tel regard. Son cœur se serra en le voyant dans cet état.

Il tourna la tête pour fuir la jeune femme mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Elle encadra son visage de ses mains et l'obligea à croiser son regard.

-Oliver, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle essuya les larmes présentes sur les joues de l'archer mais d'autre vinrent rapidement les remplacer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Elle voulait tellement l'aider.

-Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Dit-il la gorge serré. On était supposé te protéger, je devais te protéger.

Il l'obligea à le lâcher, se retourna et recommença à donner des coups sans retenus. Il avait besoin d'évacuer le surplus d'émotion et frapper ce pauvre mannequin lui avait semblé être la meilleure manière

-Oliver arrête !

Oliver se retourna, jamais il n'avait entendu Felicity lui crier un ordre. Il ne pouvait qu'obéir.

-Arrête de te faire du mal. Reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

L'archer se sentait indigne de la douceur qu'avait Felicity à son égard. L'état de la jeune femme était de sa faute et pourtant elle continuait à l'aider bien plus qu'il ne le méritait

Elle lui attrapa la main en veillant à ne pas toucher ses blessures et le guida jusqu'à une table. L'archer fixait leurs doigts entrelacés. Ses mains paressaient si petites, si douces comparées aux siennes. Pourtant, il trouvait cette vision de leurs doigts emmêlés parfaite. La sensation de ce contact physique le faisait se sentir un peu mieux. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha il sentit comme un vide, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose pour qu'il se sente complet. Il avait envie de retrouver cet agréable contact.

Felicity sorti la trousse de secours et commença à nettoyer ses plaies.

-Je suis désolé.

La culpabilité dans la voix d'Oliver alla droit au cœur de la jeune femme. Ça la rendait triste de savoir qu'il se pensait coupable de tout. S'il continuait à penser comme ça, jamais il ne vivrait et pourrait profiter de la vie comme il le méritait.

-Oliver…

-S'il te plait laisse-moi parler avant de me dire que je suis un crétin.

Felicity se tut et continua sa besogne en écoutant l'archer. Elle sentait le regard d'Oliver sur elle ce qui la faisait rougir. Il devait croire qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de la détailler. Elle fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction du regard de cet homme tout en l'écoutant parler.

-C'est de ma faute. Slade a juré de tout me prendre, de me faire souffrir. Il a trouvé la pire façon de le faire, il s'en est pris à toi. Je pensai avoir tout fait pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Je ne t'ai jamais invité à diner, je ne t'ai jamais raccompagné chez tout ou même que jusqu'à ta voiture alors que je le voulais. Je voulais être plus près de toi. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas être trop proche de toi mais pourtant il l'a vu.

-Vu quoi ? demanda-t-elle car elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Que je tiens beaucoup trop à toi.

Felicity sentait ses joues devenir rouge. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas les idées claires, il regretterait certainement ce qu'il avait dit dans quelque temps. Pourtant elle voulait y croire. Elle aussi tenait énormément à lui mais elle doutait que ce soit de la même manière. Elle l'aimait, elle se savait depuis longtemps et elle s'était habitué à n'être qu'une amie mais les mots d'Oliver lui donnait l'espoir qu'un jour, ils soient plus que ça.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle voulut s'éloigner mais Oliver ne laissa pas ses mains quitter les siennes. Son regard happa le sien.

L'informaticienne sentit les mains de l'archer remonté le long de ses bras puis encadrer son visage. Cette proximité faisait battre leurs cœurs à une allure folle. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas et ils échangèrent un long regard qui en disait bien plus long que des mots même si aucun d'eux ne voulait l'interpréter de la bonne manière. Ils ne voulaient pas croire que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.

-Ne me fuis pas, s'il te plait. La supplia-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle attendit quelque seconde, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Oliver. Ce qu'elle voyait dans ce regard paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Elle baissa les yeux et délicatement fit en sorte qu'Oliver la lâche. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Et cette proximité avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir surtout qu'il était torse nu.

-J'ai besoin d'air. Dit-elle simplement. Je reviens.

Elle croisa Sara en bas des escaliers et accéléra le pas pour sortir. Elle voulait juste se retrouver seule un moment.

Oliver passa une main dans ses cheveux, la situation le rendait fou. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il avait vu Felicity assommer une employée et de la panique s'installer dans le regard de son assistante il avait ressenti de la colère. Mais pas envers la jeune femme, envers le monde entier. Il en voulait à tout le monde pour ce qui arrivait à Felicity. Elle était l'innocence et la gentillesse incarnée. Elle avait été victime de la violence et de l'injuste qui régnait en ville. Il était aussi en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir su la protéger comme il se l'était promis. Cette femme était un soleil qui allait disparaitre s'il ne faisait rien.

Il fut sorti de ses mornes pensées quand il entendu une voix provenant des escaliers.

-Moi qui pensais que tu allais nous donner une réelle chance d'être ensemble.

Oliver fit face à Sara.

-De toute évidence ce n'est pas le cas. Felicity semble être celle que tu veux.

-Sara, je ne veux pas Felicity. On est ensemble toi et moi.

Oliver savait que seulement la moitié de ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai mais il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec Sara.

-Etre avec quelqu'un ne t'as jamais empêché de vouloir d'autre femmes. Et puis quand je te vois avec elle je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser que tu l'aime plus que moi.

Oliver ne dit rien. Il se doutait que sa compagne avait surement raison. Depuis, le retour de la plus jeune des sœur Lance, il avait pensé à elle mais la plupart du temps c'était Felicity qui habitait son esprit. Nuit et jour la jeune femme était le centre de ses pensées mais il refusait de le reconnaitre surtout devant les autres.

-Je sais que ce que tu ressens pour moi est juste de l'affection et je pensai que tu finirais par m'aimer. Mais je vois bien que c'est impossible car l'affection que tu portes à ton assistante est bien plus grande que celle que tu éprouves pour moi. Je croix qu'il est tant qu'on arrête de se voiler la face Oliver. Toi et moi ça ne mène nulle part. On est nocif l'un pour l'autre. Notre relation est ancrée dans le passé.

-Sara…

-Ollie, tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui peu ravivé la lumière qu'il y a encore en toi. Et cette personne n'est certainement pas moi.

-Ne pars pas.

-Je ne vais pas partir parce que nous sommes amis depuis longtemps et c'est ce que nous resterons : des amis.

Sara quitta la cave du Verdant et laissa Oliver seul. Le jeune homme se sentait triste. Il savait qu'avec Sara il ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie normale mais il s'en foutait. Ou du moins il avait essayé de s'en convaincre. Parfois lorsqu'il dormait, il rêvait qu'il avait une famille, des enfants mais pas avec Sara, avec une tout autre jeune femme blonde. Cette jeune femme, il pensait à elle de plus en plus souvent sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il éprouvait des sentiments tellement forts pour elle qu'il en avait peur. Jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur, Felicity prit une grande inspiration et rempli ses poumons d'air frais. Elle ne cessait de se repasser les paroles d'Oliver dans sa tête. Il voulait l'inviter à diner, la raccompagner chez elle, être avec elle. Mais il n'avait jamais fait quoique ce soit pour se rapprocher d'elle. Peut-être était-ce pour la protéger. Cela n'avait aucun sens, il était avec Sara. Si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, elle s'en serai rendu compte. Il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, c'était impossible. Il était beaucoup trop bien comparé à elle. Il était millionnaire, beau, sexy mais surtout courageux, attentionné, généreux et avait tellement d'autre qualité. Bref, l'homme parfait selon Felicity. Il était le seul homme avec qui elle se voyait passer sa vie. Passer sa vie avec lui ! Non mais à quoi pensait elle ? Il fallait qu'elle arrête de rêvé ou elle allait devenir folle.

Elle soupira et décida de redescendre dans la cave afin de faire quelques recherches. Elle retourna dans le QG aussi parce qu'Oliver semblait douter de lui et d'après Diggle, elle était plutôt doué pour lui faire reprendre confiance en lui. Cependant, elle pensait que Sara y arriverait bien mieux puisque après tout elle était la petite amie d'Oliver.

En arrivant en bas des escaliers, elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Sara dans le sous-sol.

-Sara n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle à Oliver.

Celui-ci était en train de s'entrainer au tir à l'arc. Son visage était marqué d'une expression dure qui, comme le savait Felicity, cachait beaucoup d'émotion. Il semblait s'être reprit depuis qu'elle était partie.

-Non et elle ne reviendra pas ce soir. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Dit-il froidement.

-Oh, Très bien.

Il sentit à l'intonation de la jeune femme qu'il l'avait blessée par le ton dur qu'il avait utilisé. Il s'en voulut immédiatement. Quelques dizaine de minute auparavant, il s'était confié à elle et maintenant il se refermait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il regrettait d'avoir dit ses paroles de tout à l'heure. Il arrêta de tirer et posa son arc afin de rattraper la jeune femme qui quittait le sous-sol.

-Excuse-moi Felicity. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Oliver, je ne te comprends pas. Tu es avec Sara et…

-Non. L'interrompit-il.

-Non ? répéta-t-elle.

-Elle a rompu.

-Oh je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, c'était surement la meilleur chose à faire.

Felicity se tut quelque seconde. Elle digérait la nouvelle du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle trouvait ce couple harmonieux. Ils avaient tous les deux un passé compliqué et avait partagé des évènements difficile qui les avaient rapprochés. Et pourtant ce couple de justiciers s'était séparé. Après une minute de silence elle reprit.

-Peu importe. Dit-elle alors qu'en vérité ça importait pour elle. Tu me sors tout un discours sur nous deux, ce que tu voulais faire. Tu me dis que tient à moi et après tu me parle comme si tu n'avais rien dit. Comme si ses mot tu ne les avais jamais prononcé.

-Felicity, je ne regrette pas. Je ne peux juste pas me laisser aller et me détourner de mon devoir.

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel.

-Avec Sara, ça ne te dérangeait pas.

Elle partit sans attendre plus d'explication. Elle voulait pour la première fois se trouver loin d'Oliver et de sa culpabilité. Elle en avait assez qu'il croit que son devoir est de protéger la ville. Alors que comme tout être humain, son devoir était de vivre. Cet aspect de la personnalité d'Oliver, l'exaspérait. Elle voulait tellement qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à porter tous les malheurs qui arrivaient aux habitants de leur ville sur ses épaules. Elle regrettait un peu d'avoir mentionné Sara mais sa jalousie avait pris le dessus bien qu'elle s'était juré de la cacher.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!**

 **Une petite (ou grande) review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez et pour me motiver ?**

 **bye**

 **I.J.I**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent se ressemblaient tous. L'équipe tentait tant bien que mal de trouver Slade et l'endroit où il fabriquait son Mirakuru mais sans succès. L'état de Felicity était plutôt stable à part quelques excès de colère exceptionnel mais à chaque fois Oliver était là pour l'aider à se calmer, malgré qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle serait plus en sécurité loin de lui. Notamment la fois où elle avait détruit son clavier d'ordinateur parce que quelqu'un essayait de pirater leur serveur. Elle avait littéralement écrasé chaque touche qu'elle avait touchée. Elle s'était levée d'un coup en étant extrêmement apeurée. Oliver s'était immédiatement précipité vers elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras malgré le fait qu'elle cherchait le plus possible à s'éloigner de ses amis. Il l'avait bercée, serrée contre lui. Il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça. Elle s'était calmée et, épuisée, était rentrée chez elle sans laisser le temps à Oliver de la raccompagner. Celui avait senti son cœur se serré lorsqu'il l'avait vu le fuir. A ce moment-là, Oliver se promis d'essayer d'arrêter de se battre contre ses sentiments bien que cela était très compliqué pour lui. Il tenterait de se laisser aller lorsqu'il serait avec elle, peu importe les circonstances et les conséquences.

L'état de Roy, en revanche, était de plus en plus inquiétant. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à maitriser sa colère. Par peur pour sa sœur, Oliver lui demanda de rompre avec elle, ce qu'il fit. Après cela il devint incontrôlable et le Mirakuru prit complétement le contrôle sur lui. Oliver et Sara réussir à l'arrêter, cependant ils ne purent l'empêcher de faire de nombreux dégâts. Cela fit augmenter le sentiment de culpabilité qui habitait Oliver depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la présence du Mirakuru à Starling City.

Sara et Oliver venait de ramener Roy dans la cave, il le maintenait dans le coma grâce à du venin de serpent. Mais ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, il leur fallait trouver une solution. Felicity avait envoyé l'échantillon de Mirakuru récupéré par Oliver à Starlab en espérant qu'ils trouvent un antidote. Sara n'avait pas semblé vraiment d'accord mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas s'opposer à Oliver et au reste de l'équipe.

Diggle décida de rentrer une fois l'état de Roy stabilisé, il proposa à Felicity de la ramener mais elle refusa car elle devait parler à Oliver. Elle aurait dû parler à toute l'équipe mais elle n'y arriverait pas si les yeux de ses trois amis étaient fixés sur elle. Elle préférait s'adresser uniquement à lui. Malheureusement pour elle, Sara ne semblait pas pressé de quitter la cave. L'informaticienne regardait Roy en se disant que bientôt elle aussi deviendrait ingérable. Elle soupira ce qui attira l'attention d'Oliver.

-Tu devrais rentrer Felicity. Dit l'archer. Je vais rester là cette nuit.

-Il faut que je te parle avant.

Sara comprit le message et s'éloigna des deux amis, au grand soulagement de Felicity. Le Canary pria pour qu'Oliver fasse enfin le premier pas et qu'il arrête de se voiler la face pour être heureux.

L'informaticienne se leva mais resta loin de lui et surtout, elle fit en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard car elle savait que lorsqu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens aucune parole cohérente ne sortait de sa bouche. Voyant qu'elle le fuyait Oliver su qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait dire. Felicity commença à parler d'une voix tremblante.

-Lorsque ça m'arrivera aussi et que je deviendrai incontrôlable.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Dit Oliver, catégorique.

L'archer était incapable d'imaginé la jeune femme autrement qu'elle ne l'était depuis qu'il la connaissait : douce, bienveillante, attentionnée. Felicity ignora les paroles de son partenaire et continua.

-Lorsque ça arrivera et si Starlab n'est pas proche de trouver un antidote promet moi que tu ne partageras pas le venin qui restera entre Roy et moi.

Oliver commençait à voir où cette conversation allait les mener et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Il se mit dos à elle et posa ses mains à plat sur la table qui lui servait à aiguiser ses flèches.

-Promet moi qu'à ce moment-là tu feras ce qu'il faut.

-Felicity… tenta-t-il de l'interrompre.

-Promet moi que tu mettras fin à ma souffrance.

-Felicity ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. On peut t'aider à évacuer ta colère en t'entrainant. Dit-il sans se retourner.

-D'accord mais ça risque d'arriver quand même.

-Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

\- Jure-moi que tu me tueras. Dit-elle évitant toujours de le regarder, même de dos il l'impressionnait.

Elle l'avait dit. Rien que de pensé Felicity morte il souffrait intensément mais alors la tuer lui-même ça lui était impossible.

-Jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal.

-Oliver, ça ne sera plus moi. Il faudra que tu me…

-Non ! cria-t-il en se retournant brutalement, sa vision brouiller par les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux.

Felicity recula de quelque pas, un peu effrayé par la colère et la rage d'Oliver. Voyant qu'elle avait peur de lui il se radoucit et s'avança vers elle. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'obligea à lever ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

-Felicity. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. N'importe qui d'autre mais pas toi.

-Oliver…commença-t-elle.

La jeune blonde posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras et lui fit lâcher son visage.

-Je ne veux pas risquer de te tuer toi ou les autres.

-Et moi je ne peux pas te perdre parce que sans toi je n'aurai plus la force de vivre.

Felicity resta bouche bée, Oliver se mettait à nu devant elle. Soudainement, il semblait tellement vulnérable ce qui était très inhabituel. Felicity était touchée par cet homme habituellement si sûr de lui, si fort et courageux, soudainement si fragile. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni faire. Elle laissa Oliver coller son front au sien et ferma les yeux, appréciant ce contact. A ce moment-là, Felicity se sentit pleinement humaine, comme si le Mirakuru n'était plus dans son organisme. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle senti le souffle chaud d'Oliver sur ses lèvres.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Felicity se dégagea brutalement et sorti du QG. Elle passa devant Sara sans dire un mot.

-Felicity, tout va bien ? demanda cette dernière.

L'informaticienne ne répondit pas et sortit.

La justicière rejoignit Oliver qui restait immobile, les yeux humides. Jamais il ne pourrait perdre Felicity, elle était sa lumière qui éclairait son chemin si tortueux. La jeune femme avait su atteindre son cœur comme jamais personne auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le Canary.

L'archer vert s'appuya conte le bureau de Felicity, complètement désarçonné par la situation.

-Elle m'a demandé de la tuer. Déclara-t-il en essayant de se ressaisir.

-Pardon ? s'exclama la jeune femme, incrédule.

-Si elle devient comme Roy.

Sara posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de le résonné.

-Tu sais, quelque part, elle a raison. On a pas assez de sédatif pour eux deux et on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un monstre de plus dans cette ville.

L'ex assassin regretta immédiatement le qualificatif qu'elle avait employé.

-Felicity n'est pas un monstre. Tonna Oliver.

-Je sais, mais ça pourrait changer. Si ça arrive il nous faudra faire un choix entre elle et Roy. Ce choix aurait été compliqué si on avait eu à le faire mais Felicity l'a fait pour nous. Tu devras la tuer, Oliver.

Oliver ne pouvait plus se contenir, il se redressa et hurla sur Sara.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux me dire de faire ça ? Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour elle ! Je ne pourrai jamais lui faire de mal.

Sara posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'archer.

-Parfois il faut faire des choses difficiles lorsque ça peut sauver la vie de millier de personne. Tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

-Je ne peux pas la tuer. Dit Oliver en quittant la cave.

Sara resta seule. Si Oliver en est incapable, je le ferai pensa-t-elle. Felicity avait pris une décision difficile qu'ils se devaient de respecter. La jeune Lance admirait énormément l'informaticienne pour le courage qu'elle avait. Accepter sa propre morte, pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait, voilà quelque chose que peu de gens étaient prêts à faire. Sara éprouvait énormément de respect pour cette jeune femme qui à première vue semblait des plus banale.

* * *

 **Alors? une petite reviews pour me donner votre avis?**

 **I.J.I**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

 **Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews!**

* * *

Après cette soirée, personne ne reparla de la requête de Felicity. Mais Oliver ne pouvait sortir les paroles de la jeune femme de sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer tuer la jeune femme. Depuis ce fameux soir, Oliver avait des cauchemars qui mettaient en scène le cadavre froid de Felicity. Après ses cauchemars, il n'arrivait jamais à se rendormirent alors il se rendait au Verdant et faisait des exercices physiques pour sortir ses pensées morbides de son esprit.

Peu à peu, il voyait le Mirakuru prendre le dessus sur Felicity mais il faisait toujours en sorte que ça n'aille jamais trop loin. Malgré cela, depuis qu'il avait eu cette conversation, il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas rester seul avec elle. Il ne voulait pas en reparler.

Quelques jours après leur discussion, Oliver attendait Felicity dans la cave tandis que Sara et Diggle se battaient avec des bâtons de bois.

Lorsqu'elle apparut, elle eut à peine le temps de descendre les marches qu'Oliver lui tendait sa tenue de sport. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne ce que cela signifiait.

-Oliver, j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Comme quoi ?

-Des recherches sur les caméras de la ville.

-Tu as un logiciel pour faire ça. Habille-toi. Répliqua-t-il en l'obligeant à prendre ses vêtements de sport.

L'archer s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse. Felicity le regarda partir, elle sentait le Mirakuru provoquer une légère colère en elle. Elle souffla un coup. Elle n'avait pas à être en colère, Oliver voulait juste la protéger, comme toujours. Elle posa son sac et son manteau sur son fauteuil et partit se changer. Oliver la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était attirante avec ses talons, sa robe au-dessus des genoux et sa queue de cheval. Comment une si belle femme pouvait être célibataire ? Il savait qu'elle n'avait personne puisqu'il lui était arrivé quelque fois de la suivre pour s'assurer qu'elle rentrait chez elle en toute sécurité. Pas une fois il ne l'avais vu rejoindre un homme.

Il l'attendit patiemment. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment décidé comment il allait s'y prendre. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de s'entrainer avec quelqu'un qui détestait la violence mais qui avait une force extraordinaire.

Quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bains il tourna immédiatement la tête en direction de la jeune blonde. Avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux, elle se plaça devant Oliver, attendant ses instructions.

-Tu as quelques bases ? demanda le justicier.

-Pas vraiment.

-Pourtant Digg t'as entrainée l'année dernière. Il t 'a appris à te défendre.

-Je ne suis pas très douée. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Ok. On va voir de quoi tu te souviens. Je veux juste que tu te défendes.

Felicity acquiesça. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt puisque elle savait qu'Oliver la mettrait à terre en quelques secondes. Elle leva les poings et écarta les pieds pour être plus stable sur ses appuis. Elle fixa son regard sur Oliver en essayant de savoir d'où le premier coup allait partir. L'archer commença par des coups plutôt lents que l'informaticienne évita facilement. Il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce que Felicity n'y arrive plus. Il arrêta le premier coup qui allait l'attendre à quelque millimètre de son visage. Par reflexe, Felicity avait fermé les yeux. Il baissa son bras.

-Bien. A ton tour.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

\- Attaque-moi. Ordonna l'archer.

Felicity secoua la tête négativement.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Bien sûr que tu peux. Vas-y.

-Je risque de te blesser.

-Je peux gérer. Contra Oliver, confiant.

La jeune femme leva les poings et sans conviction envoya un coup vers Oliver. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à la bloquer.

-Felicity, j'ai dit attaque moi !

L'informaticienne n'avait aucune envie de frapper Oliver. Elle le fit quand même sachant qu'il lui demandait ça pour l'aider. Elle commença à envoyer des coups de plus en plus puissants. Elle laissa sa colère et son désespoir envahir son esprit. Sa vue se brouilla, effaçant l'archer. Elle voyait tout ce qu'elle avait construit jusqu'ici être détruit parce que cet horrible Mirakuru coulait dans ses veines. Tous ses amis allaient lui tourner le dos. Et Oliver, l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret, la détesterait et la regarderait avec dégout parce qu'elle était un monstre.

Oliver parait les coups de Felicity mais cela devenait difficile. Il l'appela plusieurs fois mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il finit par recevoir un puissant coup dans l'épaule qui le projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-Oliver ! s'écria Felicity.

Digg et Sara s'étaient précipités auprès de l'archer. L'informaticienne restait là où elle était, incapable de bouger. Elle contemplait ce qu'elle avait fait avec horreur.

-Ton épaule s'est déboitée. Dit Sara.

Sans prévenir, le Canary remit l'épaule en place. Oliver émit un grognement. Il se releva et s'approcha de Felicity. Elle se recula.

-Je suis désolée Oliver.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Je t'ai blessé. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Elle attrapa ses affaires et parti se changer. Quand elle revint elle s'assit devant ses ordinateurs. Oliver hésita à aller lui parler et fini par la laisser seule. Elle avait surement besoin de temps. Pendant le reste de la soirée, il fut très distant avec sa secrétaire.

Felicity quitta le QG très tôt. Elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance qui régnait dans le sous-sol. Sara la surveillait en permanence, Digg lui lançait des regards compatissants et Oliver l'évitait. Elle rentra chez elle et s'effondra sur le canapé. Elle n'en pouvait plus, cette drogue la rendait folle.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Oliver arriva à Queen Consolidated, il trouva sa secrétaire avec les yeux rougis. Son cœur se serra en voyant l'absence de joie sur le visage de la jeune femme. Cela lui faisait si mal de voir la femme qu'il aimait dans cet état.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Felicity leva ses yeux humides vers lui.

-Oui. Répondit-elle avec une voix qui disait tout le contraire.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

-Merci.

Il attendit quelques secondes dans l'espoir qu'elle se confie à lui mais Felicity resta silencieuse. Désappointé, le CEO regagna son bureau. Il repensa à l'incident de la veille. Il n'en avait pas vraiment parlé. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand Isabel entra dans son bureau.

-Mr Queen, il faut que l'on discute du dossier Watson.

Oliver maudit intérieurement la brune et demanda à Felicity de lui amener le dossier en question.

Quand la jeune blonde entra dans le bureau, elle sentit immédiatement le regard dédaigneux d'Isabel. Elle passa devant elle sans lui lancer le moindre regarde et tendit le dossier à son patron. En repassant devant elle, la secrétaire entendit une fois de plus une remarque déplacée de la codirigeante de la multinationale.

-Quelle vulgarité. Dit Isabel suffisamment bas pour qu'Oliver ne l'entende pas.

Felicity se figea. Habituellement, elle faisait abstraction de ses remarques mais aujourd'hui ça en était trop. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

-Pardon ? dit Felicity en se tournant vers la brune.

-Il y a un problème Mlle Smoak ? demanda la brune comme si de rien n'était.

-Oh oui il y a un problème. Répliqua Felicity, en colère.

-Et peut-on savoir lequel ?

Oliver se tendit sur son siège. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il priait pour que Felicity ait suffisamment de self-control pour ne pas étrangler Isabel.

-Vous. Je ne sais pas qu'elle est votre soucis avec moi et honnêtement je m'en contre fou parce que je suis certaine que je n'y suis pour rien. Alors si vous avez des problèmes dans votre vie ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi. Vous me trouvez vulgaire, mais vous êtes-vous regardée ? De nous deux je ne suis pas la poufiasse qui a séduit mon patron.

Oliver regardait sa secrétaire sans comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion.

-Un homme marié et père de famille qui plus est. Continua Felicity.

-Comment osez-vous ? s'indigna Isabel.

-C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver sur les serveurs de Queen Consolidated et surtout dans les vieux mails. Si c'est parce que vous avez été rejetée par Robert Queen que vous venez faire chier son entreprise vous êtes la reine des garces.

Isabel restait sans voix, tout comme Oliver.

-Maintenant excusez-moi mais contrairement à vous, j'ai autre chose à faire que de critiquer mes collègues.

Sur ces mots, Felicity sortit du bureau. Oliver l'observa, extrêmement inquiet. Il regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son champ de vision. Isabel et son père ! Non, c'était impossible. Felicity devait se tromper. Il fallait qu'il en discute avec sa secrétaire mais pour l'instant il décida d'en faire abstraction et de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

-Alors, le dossier Watson. Dit-il pour tenter de reprendre comme si tout était normal.

Quand sa réunion avec Isabel fut terminée, Felicity était revenu à sou bureau. Oliver se leva pour lui parler. Il se plaça devant elle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche elle l'interrompit.

-Toi, ne dit rien. Sinon ton entreprise va être obligée de racheter un ordinateur ainsi qu'un bureau en plus de devoir payer la réparation des toilettes.

Oliver la regarda incrédule.

-Tu as détruit les toilettes ?

Sans lever les yeux vers lui, Felicity lui répondit.

-C'était soi ça soi Isabel passait par la fenêtre. Je ne voudrai pas qu'on ait à expliquer pourquoi ta merveilleuse partenaire a fait une chute de trente-cinq étages.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il ne pouvait rien trouver à dire. Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans son bureau. Mais il en ressorti à peine deux minute plus tard car il y avait une chose dont il n'avait pas discuté.

-Felicity.

Elle releva la tête.

-C'est quoi cette histoire dont tu as parlé ?

Felicity se tétanisa. Elle s'était juré de ne pas en parler à Oliver. Elle avait déjà détruit l'image de sa mère, elle voulait préserver celle de son père.

-C'est rien.

-Felicity. Insista-t-il.

-Je suis désolée Oliver. Isabel était stagiaire ici il y a quelques années et elle a eu une aventure plutôt sérieuse avec ton père.

Oliver digérait doucement la nouvelle. Ses deux parents n'étaient que des menteurs infidèles.

-Je suis un monstre. Dit-elle tout bas.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Felicity.

La jeune femme releva la tête, elle ne pensait pas avoir parlé à voix haute. La jeune femme sentit de nouveaux la colère s'insinuée dans ses veines. Mais cette colère n'était pas dirigée vers Oliver mais contre elle-même.

Le jeune homme sentit que sa secrétaire perdait le contrôle d'elle-même. Il s'avança et recouvrit la main droite de la jeune femme avec la sienne.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Et cette histoire c'est du passé. Mais au moins, cela explique sa haine envers moi.

La colère de Felicity s'estompa

Oliver rejoignit son bureau.

Il se rendit compte que Felicity commençait à devenir vraiment dangereuse. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé : mettre un terme à son existence. Après tout, elle avait réussi à évacuer sa colère sans faire de mal à personne.

A la surprise d'Oliver, Felicity partie tôt. Il la rejoignit au Verdant quelques heures plus tard. Elle était en pleine discussion avec Sara. Leur échange semblait animé.

-Tu veux m'apprendre l'informatique ? lança Felicity avec un ton cinglant.

Oliver sentit immédiatement qu'un accident allait arriver.

-Je dis juste que tu devrais…

Felicity se leva.

-Fais le toi-même puisque tu as l'air de si bien savoir comment faire ! répliqua-t-elle en désignant son fauteuil.

-Felicity, je veux juste…

\- Tais-toi.

Le coup parti sans que personne ne s'y attende. Sara heurta violement la vitre protégeant le costume d'Arrow qui se brisa.

Oliver se précipita vers Sara. Il la fit assoir en la gardant contre lui.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Elle n'avait que quelques coupures superficielles.

Felicity ne pouvait pas regarder ça plus longtemps. Voir l'homme qu'elle aimait si proche d'une autre femme la mettait hors d'elle. Elle attrapa son sac et son manteau et partit sans même éteindre ses ordinateurs.

Oliver aida Sara à se relever. Puis il se retourna et constata que Felicity n'était plus là. Il s'élança dans les escaliers en espérant la rattraper. En arrivant sur le parking il constata qu'il était trop tard. Il redescendit au sous-sol, énervé de ne pas avoir pu parler à la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi tu l'as contredite ? demanda-t-il au Canary. Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas bien.

-Je voulais juste lui dire qu'il avait un moyen plus rapide de résoudre le problème dont elle s'occupait.

-Tu crois t'y connaitre mieux qu'elle en informatique ?

-Non mais…

-Alors laisse la tranquille. Tonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salmon ladder.

-Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

L'archer se retourna, exaspéré.

-Oui je tiens beaucoup à elle. Elle m'aide depuis deux ans alors que rien ne l'y oblige. Elle me soutient et amène un peu de lumière dans ma vie.

Oliver fit volte-face et commença ses exercices de musculation.

Diggle s'approcha de Sara.

-Tu devrais faire attention quand tu parles de Felicity et qu'Oliver n'est pas loin, tu pourrais avoir des surprises.

Elle leva un sourcil, intriguée. Le garde du corps comprit qu'elle voulait des explications.

-Il l'aime, bien plus qu'il ne veut se l'avouer. Depuis le début il y a quelque chose chez elle qui l'attire.

-Il ne fera jamais rien pour être avec elle.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils auront surement besoin d'un coup de pouce.

-Et tu vas le donner ?

-Je ne voulais pas m'en mêler mais ça commence à bien faire. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

* * *

 **Alors quand avez vous pensez? dites le moi en laissant une reviews. Que ce soit anonyme ou pas peut m'importe, tant que vous êtes sincère!**

 **A la prochaine!**

 **I.J.I**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux!**

 **Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui l'ont mise dans leur favoris!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ce soir-là, Felicity semblait extrêmement fatiguée et une migraine commençait à apparaitre dans sa tête. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à pirater les fichiers de la police. Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde, enleva ses lunettes et se massa les tempes. Elle était extrêmement exaspérée de n'arriver à rien.

-Felicity. Dit Sara. Tu devrais y aller, tu as besoin de repos.

-Non, je…

-Sara a raison. Intervint Oliver.

Le regard de Felicity passa d'Oliver à Sara. Elle se sentait rejeté même Digg ne disait rien. Elle éteignit ses ordinateurs attrapa ses affaires et partit les larmes aux yeux. Ne comprenaient-ils pas que lorsqu'elle était seule, elle sentait son humanité peu à peu lui échapper.

* * *

-Oliver.

L'archer se tourna vers son garde du corps.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû la renvoyer chez elle comme ça.

-John, elle est extrêmement fatiguée et elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Se justifia l'archer.

-Tu croix qu'elle a compris ça ?

Oliver ne répondit pas.

-Tu l'évites. Lorsqu'elle va bien, tu ne lui adresses plus la parole. Et aujourd'hui tu lui dis de partir sous prétexte qu'elle est fatiguée en utilisant un ton autoritaire dont tu sais qu'elle a horreur. Tu croix qu'en agissant comme ça elle va aller mieux ?

Oliver savait que Digg avait raison.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continu à la repousser. Si tu penses que c'est pour la protéger de Slade tu as tort. Tu sais très bien qu'il est au courant pour elle alors pour une fois ne te conduit pas comme un imbécile.

Il mit un t-shirt, attrapa son manteau et son casque de moto.

-Où tu vas ? demanda Sara.

-La voir. Dit laconiquement Oliver.

Diggle se tourna vers la jeune femme fière de lui. Sara leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait pertinemment ce que pensait le garde du corps et elle était d'accord sur le faite qu'il leur fallait un petit coup de pouce.

Oliver conduit jusqu'à chez Felicity en essayant de trouver ce qu'il allait lui dire. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. La jeune femme lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Arrivé devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, son cœur battait à toute allure. Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa. Il attendit quelques instants et frappa à nouveau personne ne répondit.

-Felicity ! L'appela-t-il.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes et finit par se préparer à enfoncer la porte. Tant pis, si elle était la et qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, il ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas savoir où elle était. Il trouverait plus tard un moyen de se faire pardonner pour avoir détruit l'entrée de l'appartement.

Il fonça dans la porte et la défonça d'un coup d'épaule. Il entra et trouva l'appartement de la jeune femme extrêmement mal rangé. Lui qui pensait qu'elle était maniaque, il se trompait. Il l'appela et la chercha dans chaque pièce. Il entra dans sa chambre et trouva sa tablette cassé en deux sur le sol. Il remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte. Il passa sa tête dans l'ouverture en ayant l'espoir fou de la voir qui marchait dans la rue. Mais rien.

Oliver prit son téléphone et appela Digg afin qui lance le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale afin de la trouver. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il sentit la peur l'envahir. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que Felicity était en pleine crise.

Il se rendit au Verdant aussi vite qu'il put. En arrivant il enfila immédiatement son costume et rejoignit John devant les ordinateurs de Felicity.

-Alors. Demanda-t-il, plus qu'inquiète.

-Pour l'instant rien. On va la trouver, ne t'en fais pas.

Le temps passait beaucoup trop lentement pour Oliver. Il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet pour qulqu'un.

Une alarme retentie. Tous se précipitèrent vers les ordinateurs.

-Elle se dirige vers le Verdant. Elle n'est qu'à deux minutes.

Oliver pris son arc bien qu'il lui serait inutile et sorti en courant suivit de près par Sara.

Ce qu'il voyait il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer même dans ses pires cauchemars. Felicity était debout au milieu du parking du Verdant. Elle portait toujours sa robe rouge, une des préférés d'Oliver. Son maquillage avait coulé et la rendait terrifiante.

Sara se jeta sur elle et la frappa à la jambe en ouvrant une large plaie. Mais l'informaticienne la projeta violement contre une voiture telle une vulgaire poupée. Le Canary ne se releva pas, elle devait être assommée.

Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit si cela arrivait : elle voulait qu'il la tue. Elle souhaitait quitter ce monde, son monde. Mais Oliver sentait qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour elle. Il resta un long moment avec Felicity dans sa ligne de tir. Si il lâchait la corde maintenant il était sur de la toucher mais ses doigts refusaient de se tendre. Finalement, il baissa son arc et rangea sa flèche dans son carquois. Il était incapable de tirer sur Felicity, il était incapable de la blesser. La jeune femme s'avançait vers lui. Il retira son masque et sa capuche.

-Felicity…

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, elle le saisi à la gorge et le souleva du sol.

-Felicity arrête, je sais que tu es là et que tu peux le battre. N'abandonne pas. Fais le pour toi et pour moi.

Les derniers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent à peine audible. Elle resserra un plus sa prise autour de son cou. Oliver la regardait dans les yeux, il voyait toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait. Mais derrière cette haine il vit cette lueur de gentillesse qui caractérisait sa Felicity. Il vit peu à peu cette lueur grandir et prendre le dessus sur la noirceur aux alentour.

La main de Felicity lâcha Oliver et la jeune femme tomba à genoux. Immédiatement l'archer s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il entendait sa respiration qui était saccadée. Elle se battait, elle luttait contre l'emprise de cette infâme drogue. Il lui prit la main et la serra en signe de soutien. Il n'avait pas peur qu'elle l'attaque, son instant lui disait que sa secrétaire ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal.

-Tu peux y arriver. Tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser gagner, tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter parce que sans toi je ne vivrai plus.

La respiration de la jeune femme semblait se calmer. Elle leva son visage vers le sien. Il put voir que toute noirceur l'avait quittée, elle était de nouveau sa Felicity.

-Oliver.

Elle avait prononcé son nom avec une telle peur qu'Oliver fut victime d'une peine sans nom. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de l'archer. Il la prit dans ses bras afin qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Il la sentit enfouir son visage dans son cou.

-J'ai cru te perdre. Lui murmura-t-il.

Sara reprit conscience et se tourna vers eux. Elle les regardait tous les deux agenouillés au milieu du parking dans le froid et la pluie, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Elle comprit alors que ce n'était pas juste de l'affection qu'il existait entre eux mais de l'amour. Un amour puissant et pur.

Oliver se rappela que Felicity ne portait que la robe qu'elle avait mise pour aller travailler. Ses pieds nus saignaient à cause du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Elle frissonna.

-Rentrons. Souffla-t-il.

Il la souleva car ses jambes semblaient incapable de la soutenir et la porta jusqu'au QG. Il en oublia la présence de Sara qui les suivait. En arrivant dans leur QG, il la déposa sur le lit de camp qu'il utilisait depuis quelque temps. Elle semblait si fatigué comme si elle n'avait pas dormit depuis des semaines. De grands cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux qui laissaient échapper des larmes sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir.

Oliver souffrait énormément de la voir ainsi. Il ferait tout pour la voir sourire.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras dans son dos. Elle se laissa aller contre son épaule. Oliver replaça une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Felicity. Murmura-t-il.

-J'en ai marre, Oliver. Dit-elle en sanglotant. Je n'en peux plus de ces crises. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Tu aurais dû me tu…

-Non ! Felicity n'y pense même pas. On a déjà parlé de ça et ça n'a pas changé. Je ne peux pas et je ne pourrais jamais parce que je t'ai…

Felicity releva la tête soudainement.

-..tiens énormément à toi. Se rattrapa-t-il.

Il avait failli le dire. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions. Pourtant les mots qu'il avait failli prononcer étaient vrai.

-Tu as réussi à faire que ça s'arrête. Dit-il en tentant de faire abstraction de ses derniers mots. Il faudrait que tu ailles voir Caitlin, peut être qu'elle pourra trouver pourquoi tu as réussi à te sortir d'une si grande crise. Ça pourra les aider à concevoir un antidote.

Felicity acquiesça. Elle tenta de se lever mais Oliver l'empêcha. Il n'avait toujours pas soigné ses blessures. L'archer alla chercher de quoi les nettoyer et les bander. Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme et se mit au travail avec délicatesse. La douceur de la peau de la jeune femme était incroyable. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le visage de Felicity, il avait peur que son regard trahisse le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de bander sa cuisse, il constata que la jeune femme s'était endormit.

Il la souleva et l'installa plus confortablement dans le lit. Tendrement, il la recouvrit avec la couverture. Une de ses mains dépassait. Il l'attrapa et la serra dans la sienne puis la porta à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un baiser. Il contempla son visage si serein. Elle la voyant ainsi, il fut assaillit par tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. C'était si fort que ça le faisait souffrir lorsqu'il était loin d'elle. En cet instant, il ne souffrait pas. Tenir la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne le rendait heureux. Il imagina la puissance de ce qu'il ressentirait s'il l'embrassait.

Une porte qui grince l'interrompit dans sa contemplation. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui arrivait. C'était Sara qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle lui sourit en voyant qu'inconsciemment il caressait la main de leur amie endormit.

-Tu devrais prendre une douche aussi.

La justicière vit que l'archer hésitait.

-Je veillerai sur elle. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Oliver la remercia et parti se laver. Il resta un moment sous le jet d'eau chaude à penser à Felicity. Toujours elle, depuis son retour à Starling City après la mort de Tommy, il n'y avait pas un jour où il n'avait pas pensé à elle.

* * *

 **J'attends vos commentaires!**

 **I.J.I**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lorsque Felicity se réveilla, elle sentit immédiatement que chacun de ses muscles étaient douloureux. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient peu à peu en mémoire, du moins ceux lorsqu'elle n'était pas sous l'emprise du Mirakuru. Elle se souvenait juste de s'être retrouvée à genou dans le parking du Verdant. Elle espérait n'avoir blessé personne même si elle avait conscient que cet espoir était insensé. Cette horrible drogue rendait les gens tellement violent qu'ils pourraient tuer une pauvre enfant sans le savoir. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas fait ça.

Elle repensait au comportement d'Oliver qui avait semblé si vulnérable quand elle sentit quelque chose bouger sur ses jambes. Elle se redressa et vit le dit Oliver endormit. Il avait dû s'assoupir alors qu'il veillait sur elle. Sa tête reposait sur la couverture au niveau des cuisses de la jeune femme. Heureusement pour elle, il ne s'était pas endormit sur celle qui était blessée. Il avait dû vouloir veiller sur elle. Il était tellement attentionné envers elle et ça datait de bien avant qu'elle ne se fasse injecter le Mirakuru. Il avait toujours fait attention à elle-même lorsqu'il était avec Sara. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui pensait que cet homme merveilleux ne sera jamais plus qu'un ami pour elle.

Elle resta quelques minutes à le regarder dormir. Elle ne souhaitait pas le réveiller car elle savait qu'il avait des problèmes pour s'endormir.

* * *

Oliver courait dans la forêt aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il ne savait pas où est ce qu'il allait mais il savait qui il allait rejoindre. Il ne sentait pas la fatigue ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la personne qu'il allait sauver. Il se prit les pieds dans une racine puis tomba et se retrouva sur la plage. Lorsqu'il releva la tête. Il la vit enfin, Felicity agenouillée sur le sable. Elle le regardait avec ce regard qui disait à quel point elle avait confiance en lui. Elle était persuadée qu'il réussirait à la sauver comme toujours. Derrière elle se tenait Slade, pointant le canon d'un pistolet sur sa tête. Il voulut se jeter sur son ancien mentor mais une force invisible l'en empêchait.

-C'est l'heure de choisir gamin .Toi ou elle ?

Oliver trouva la question absolument stupide.

-Tue-moi.

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre, c'était comme si le mur invisible qui l'empêchait d'avancer étouffait ses paroles. Il se mit alors à crier mais aucuns de ses mots ne semblait parvenir aux oreilles de Slade.

-Pas elle ! Tue-moi ! Pitié, laisse-la !

L'australien posa le bout du pistolet sur la tempe de Felicity. Le regard de celle-ci avait changé. Elle le regardait avec haine.

-Tu m'as abandonnée. Dit-elle.

L'archer continuait de hurler, elle ne pouvait pas mourir en pensant une telle chose.

-Felicity, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ! Tu es trop importante pour moi. Slade, laisse-moi prendre sa place !

Son ex mentor le regardait avec un sourire mauvais comme si finalement il l'entendait mais choisissait d'ignorer ses mots.

-Tu as fait ton choix.

Oliver cria le plus fort qu'il put.

-Non ! Felicity je t'aime !

Un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, Slade appuya sur la détente de son arme.

* * *

Felicity l'entendit gémir quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il devait faire un cauchemar. Elle attrapa une de ses mains et la serra. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle posa son autre main sur sa joue et essaya de le réveiller.

Soudainement, Oliver ouvrit les yeux. Il tomba sur un magnifique regard inquiet qui fit immédiatement disparaitre toute la peur et l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie. Il sentit la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue se retirer. Cette tendre caressa fit se répandre une douce chaleur dans tout son être. Il se releva et effleura du bout des doigts le visage de la jeune femme.

-Tu es là. Murmura-t-il rassuré.

La voix d'Oliver était chargée d'émotion et de soulagement que Felicity perçu.

-Euh... oui. Où est ce que j'aurai pu être ?

-Sur Lian Yu. Répondit-il.

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il lui parlait de son rêve. Oliver lui avait déjà dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars et qu'il avait agressé sa propre mère à cause de ça. Elle éprouvait de la compassion pour cet homme torturé qui avait un cœur si bon.

-Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle certaine qu'il allait se refermer sur lui-même mais elle demandait quand même au cas où.

Il la regarda et pour une fois décida d'en parler. Après tout Felicity ne le jugerait pas et il voulait qu'elle le connaisse entièrement. Il lui raconta son rêve en omettant volontairement certaine chose qu'il avait crié, il n'était pas prêt à le lui dire. Felicity l'écouta sans l'interrompre, trop heureuse qu'il se confie à elle. Tandis qu'il parlait, elle avait pris une de ses mains entre les siennes et la caressait avec douceur.

-C'était qu'un rêve, je vais bien. Et à priori je n'ai pas de trou dans la tête. Et crois-moi, personne ne réussira jamais à me faire retourner sur cette île. Ma seule expérience pour venir te chercher m'a suffi. Marcher sur une mine est une expérience terrifiante. Même si la partie ou tu me sauves torse nu et transpirant était assez agréable. Et je vais me taire parce que tu …

Oliver ne la quittait pas des yeux, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par sa partenaire. Alors qu'elle parlait, il se rapprocha d'elle. Son regard fut attirer par ses lèvres qui bougeait à rapidement. C'était hypnotisant. Comment une bouche pouvait-elle être aussi tentante ? Peut-être parce qu'elle appartenait à la femme la plus incroyable qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

Soudain Felicity se leva, le forçant à reprendre ses esprits. Il la suivit jusqu'à ses ordinateurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en se positionnant derrière elle comme à son habitude.

-J'achète un billet d'avion pour aller à Central City.

-Prend en deux.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Je viens avec toi. Expliqua-t-il.

-Oliver, la ville a besoin de toi.

-Je peux me permettre de m'absenter un jour ou deux. Sara et John sauront se débrouiller.

-Et si Slade fait quelque chose ?

-Je reviendrai.

-Et si c'est trop tard ?

Oliver s'appuya sur les accoudoirs du siège de la jeune femme et plaça son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Felicity, je viens avec toi.

La jeune femme soupira, vaincue, et acheta donc deux billets pour un vol qui partait en début d'après-midi. L'archer se chargea de prévenir leurs amis de leur départ. Il prévint également sa famille avec qui il dû trouver une excuse. La seule idée qui lui vint fut qu'il partait pour affaire avec sa secrétaire. Cela déplut à sa mère qu'il parte avec la jeune femme qui avait révélé à Oliver que Thea était sa demi sœur. Thea quant à elle ne dit pas grand-chose et se contenta de lui souhaiter bon voyage. Felicity trouva une excuse pour expliquer leurs absences au travail. Ils purent ainsi partir à l'heure.

Diggle les conduisit à l'aéroport et leur souhaita bon voyage. Le garde du corps était très inquiet de l'état de son amie mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Dans l'aéroport, certaine personnes se retournaient sur le passage d'Oliver Queen. Celui-ci n'y faisait pas attention. En revanche, Felicity ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer.

-Ça me stress tous ces gens qui te regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il me regard aussi, comme si ils savaient.

Oliver lui attrapa la main et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Maintenant tu n'as plus à douter, ils te regardent. La taquina-t-il.

Felicity fut surprise du comportement de son patron. Il n'avait encore jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi familier en publique ni même en privée. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, archer main dans la main avec l'homme qu'elle aimait était loin d'être déplaisant.

-Je te déteste. Répondit-il en prenant un air faussement offensé.

Oliver rit, amusé. Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans l'avion, Felicity fut soulagée de ne plus avoir à supporter tous ces regards qui faisaient sourire Oliver. Ils s'installèrent. La jeune femme supplia son ami afin d'avoir la fenêtre. Il accepta pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise.

Alors que l'avion venait de décoller, Felicity se tourna vers Oliver.

-Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

L'archer la regarda inquiet, ce genre de phrase n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

-Quoi ?

-Pendant que j'étais sous l'emprise du Mirakuru, est ce que j'ai… blessé quelqu'un ? Ou tué ?

-Felicity. La stoppa-t-il immédiatement. Tu n'as fait de mal à personne, Diggle a vérifié. A part Sara que tu as assommé mais elle n'a rien.

-Et toi. Compléta Felicity en posa ses yeux sur la marque rouge qui ornait le cou d'Oliver.

Le jeune homme porta sa main à cette marque.

-Ce n'est rien. Dit-il. Tu as réussi à combattre la rage qui t'habitais. C'est ça qu'il faut retenir et pas le fait que tu ais agressé gentiment deux personnes qui vont actuellement très bien.

-Sara doit m'en vouloir. Dit l'informaticienne en baissant les yeux.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Elle sait que ce n'était pas toi.

-Et toi ?

Oliver la regarda étonné. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il pouvait lui en vouloir ?

-Moi ? Non. Tu n'étais pas toi. Et je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Je sais que quand tu es toi, tu fais toujours les bon choix et je te fais confiance.

-Merci.

Oliver lui dit qu'il s'agissait simplement de la vérité ce qui arracha à la jeune femme un timide sourire.

Ils ne parlèrent pas le reste du trajet, encore un peu fatigués de la nuit précédente. Au milieu du vol, Felicity s'endormit, sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de l'archer. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Il remarqua que les hôtesses et stewards ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil dans leur direction. Oliver se doutait de ce qu'il pensait. Le jeune playboy milliardaire emmenait sa nouvelle conquête en voyage. Seulement il n'était plus un playboy et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait n'était pas et ne serait jamais une de ses conquêtes. Parce que si un jour il se passait quelque chose entre eux, Oliver ne la laisserait plus partir. Elle serait sa petite amie puis, si le sort lui était très favorable et si elle éprouvait les même sentiments que lui, elle deviendrait sa fiancée puis sa femme et enfin la mère de leurs enfants.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!**

 **Laissez moi une reviews!**

 **Je remercie les six personnes qui ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent. J'avoue avoir été un peu déçue qu'il n'y en ai que 6, parce que c'est moitié moins que sur le chapitre précédent. Il devait être moins bien. Dites le moi si vous trouvez que mon histoire devient nul ou moins bien, je vous en serai reconnaissante.^^**

 **Bye**

 **I.J.I**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant sur un chapitre!**

 **Voici le chapitre avec une partie de la team Flash! J'ai bien galéré à l'écrire.**

 **Je tiens à précisé que je ne suis pas médecin ni biologiste donc les explications scientifiques pour ce chapitre et les suivants seront surement aberrantes. Je m'excuse par avance des bêtise que vous aller lire^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Avant l'atterrissage, Oliver réveilla sa secrétaire. Elle sursauta. Le jeune homme la calma immédiatement. Il voulait absolument évité tout incident.

-Excuse-moi, mais je dormais si bien.

Le jeune homme sourit, il ne lui dit pas qu'elle avait dormit sur son épaule. Ils quittèrent l'aéroport dans une voiture qu'Oliver avait louée. Ils se rendirent à Starlab, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après l'explosion de l'accélérateur de particules. Ils furent accueillit par Caitlin qui avait été prévenu par Felicity de leur arrivée. Elle les conduisit jusque dans son laboratoire. Oliver ne quittait pas son amie d'une semelle.

-Assis toi là. Ordonna-t-elle à Felicity en désignant la table d'examen.

Le docteur revint avec une seringue.

-Je vais te faire une prise de sang.

L'informaticienne se figea.

-Je déteste les aiguilles. Dit Felicity d'une voix tremblante.

Afin de la soutenir, Oliver se plaça immédiatement à côté d'elle et lui tint la main. Il l'obligea à le regarder lui et pas Caitlin en lui tenant le menton. Il la vit serrer les dents lorsque l'aiguille rentra dans sa peau. Avec son pouce, il caressait le dessus de sa main afin qu'elle se détende. Elle finit par se décrisper. Lorsque Caitlin enleva l'aiguille, Oliver lâcha le visage de Felicity.

-Ce n'est pas si difficile. Lui dit Oliver.

Elle lui sourit, si il n'avait pas été la cela aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué.

La scientifique parti analyser le sang. Pendant ce temps, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Cisco. Il salua Felicity puis Oliver. L'archer remarqua que la jeune femme semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux voir Barry ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Oliver lâcha la main de Felicity qu'il tenait jusque-là. Une nouvelle fois, il fut jaloux du jeune homme. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, le pauvre était dans le coma après avoir été frappé par la foudre. Il regarda avec un visage triste Felicity suivre Cisco.

-Tu sais, ils ne sont qu'ami.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Caitlin qui était penchée sur son ordinateur.

-Ça se voit. Dit-elle simplement.

Oliver ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il rattrapa Cisco et Felicity dans les couloirs. La IT girl semblait anxieuse à l'idée de voir Barry. Cisco leur désigna une pièce dont l'un des murs était vitré. Felicity se posta devant la vitre et regarda son ami endormi. Oliver se mit juste derrière elle. Il éprouva de la peine pour le jeune homme. Voilà des mois qu'il était dans le coma, il devait manquer à sa famille. Il reporta son attention sur Felicity, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux comme s'il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. La jeune femme avait le poing presque fermé et bougeait son pouce, signe de son malaise. Oliver avait envie de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir ou lui donner de faux espoir.

Felicity se tourna vers Oliver, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle hésita une seconde à venir chercher du réconfort vers l'archer. Celui-ci le vit et l'attira dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller. Lui murmurait-il tout bas. Ça va aller. Je suis là.

La jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir changé de monde en deux ans. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Oliver, sa vie avait changé. Elle avait vu se réaliser des choses impossibles. Non pas que ça la gênait, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait avec Oliver et les autres, mais depuis quelque temps c'était trop. Le vertigo, un ami frappé par la foudre, le Mirakuru. Elle se sentait perdu. Heureusement, Oliver était là, sinon elle aurait craqué et elle ne serait surement plus là. Felicity sentait la chaleur de son ami la réchauffer. Il était si tactile depuis la veille. C'était étrange mais tellement bon.

-Felicity.

Les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent comme s'ils avaient fait une bêtise. Caitlin avait appelé la jeune femme du bout du couloir.

-Tu peux venir s'il te plait.

Oliver suivit sa partenaire mais la doctoresse l'arrêta.

-Sans vous Oliver.

Il regarda Felicity qui lui fit signe que ça allait aller. Il regarda les deux femmes s'éloigner un peu surpris et désappointé de ne pas pouvoir être avec sa blonde préférée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il lui arrivera rien à votre petite copine. Lança Cisco qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

-Ce.. Ce n'est pas ma petite copine.

-C'est cela oui.

-C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

-Ok. Répondit l'ingénieur en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne dirais rien.

Oliver soupira, comme il aimerait que Cisco ait raison. Il retourna jusqu'à la porte du laboratoire de Caitlin et attendit.

Felicity se rassit sur la table d'examen.

-Il faut que je te refasse une prise de sang.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Felicity en essayant de cacher sa panique.

-Je pense avoir trouvé pourquoi tu résistes mais il me faut une confirmation.

-Est-ce que Oliver peut venir ? dit timidement l'informaticienne.

Avec lui, elle avait réussi pour la première fois à supporter une piqure sans s'évanouir ou paniquer.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il soit là, c'est mieux.

Felicity ne comprenait pas la raison de l'absence de son patron mais elle ne dit plus rien sachant qu'elle n'obtiendra surement rien de la scientifique. Lorsque Caitlin approcha avec la seringue, Felicity ferma les yeux et ses mains se crispèrent sur le rebord de la table. Elle senti le métal se plier comme du beurre entre ses doigts. Elle lâcha la table pour ne pas trop la détruire. L'aiguille rentra dans sa peau, de la panique puis une colère incontrôlable et puissante s'empara d'elle. Elle tenta de lutter mais rien n'y faisait. Elle voulait partir, fuir. D'une main, elle écarta violement Caitlin que se retrouva au sol. Felicity se leva et fut horrifiée en voyant la biologiste à terre. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. D'un violent coup de poing, elle frappa la table d'examen qui se cassa en deux. Soudain elle sentit des mains fortes attraper son bras. Elle se retourna et vit Oliver. Les mains du jeune se posèrent sur son visage.

-Regarde-moi. Je suis là. Tout va bien.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et hocha la tête. Cet homme était tellement rassurant. Il se dégageait de lui une telle confiance et une telle conviction qu'il était impossible de douter.

-Oh, mon dieu. Caitlin !

Elle se retourna.

-Je vais bien. Dit la jeune femme alors que Cisco l'aidait à se relever. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si, je suis un monstre.

En entendant ses mots, Oliver réagit immédiatement. Il se plaça face à Felicity et posa ses mais sur ses bras.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça Felicity. Si toi tu es un monstre, que suis-je ?

-Toi tu n'as pas une drogue dans le corps qui te fait faire des choses terrible. Toi tu sauves des gens, moi je ne peux que leur faire du mal.

-Sans toi je ne pourrais sauver personne.

Ils se turent tous les deux, trop occupé à se noyer dans le regard de l'autre.

-Vous êtes trop mignon.

Les deux jeune gens se retournèrent pour voir Cisco tranquillement appuyé contre le bureau, une sucette dans la bouche. Felicity devint écarlate et baissa la tête.

-Je vous laisse. Dit le jeune homme en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Oliver attira Felicity vers des chaises pour s'asseoir et attendre que Caitlin revienne. L'archer ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux, d'une part parce qu'il guettait des signes de danger et d'autre part parce qu'il était incapable de regarder ailleurs. Depuis la veille, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Ce rapprochement le rendait heureux mais il voulait être plus proche encore.

L'attente se fit en silence. Tous deux étaient perdus dans leurs réflexions. Ils pensaient à leurs avenirs. Ils espéraient tout deux que Star Lab trouve une solution à leur problème afin que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais voulait-il vraiment que ça arrive ? Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la réponse était non. Ils souhaitaient que leur relation continue d'évoluer, que leur récent rapprochement continu et qu'un jour ils deviennent ce couple amoureux dont ils rêvaient.

Lorsque Caitlin revint, tous les deux se levèrent.

-Je vous empreinte Felicity deux minutes. Dit la scientifique à Oliver.

L'informaticienne se leva et suivit son amie. Elles se placèrent devant un écran ou apparaissait les résultats des analyses faites sur le sang de Felicity. L'It girl n'eut pas besoin d'explication. Elle demanda quand même une confirmation.

-Cela veut dire que sans Oliver...?

-Tu sombreras dans la folie. Oui.

Felicity retint ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas imposer cela à son patron.

-Ne lui dit rien. Requerra-t-elle.

Caitlin hocha la tête. Elle comprenait parfaitement la jeune blonde. Elle la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Puis elle la lâcha et ajouta

-Je crois qu'Oliver t'attend.

Felicity acquiesça et parti le rejoindre. Elle le trouva assis en train de regarder son téléphone. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers lui. En entendant le bruit de ses pas, Oliver quitta son téléphone des yeux et se leva.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Elle n'a rien trouvé. Mentit-elle. Mais elle et Cisco ont trouvé des pistes intéressantes grâce à l'échantillon de Mirakuru qu'on leur a envoyé.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils vont trouver.

Il ouvrit ses bras pour la prendre contre lui mais elle se recula.

-On devrait y aller, notre avion part dans une heure.

Elle se retourna pour aller dire au revoir à leurs amis.

Oliver la regarda, surpris par son changement d'attitude. Il se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé et que Felicity le lui cachait. Il ne dit rien, il pensait que si elle ne lui en parlait c'est qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons.

Ils reprirent l'avion afin de rentrer chez eux. Contrairement à l'aller, Felicity ne fit en sorte de ne pas s'endormir sur son épaule. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le fuyait.

-Felicity, tout va bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Oliver hésita une seconde à lui dire parce qu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle lui manquait.

-Tu es distante depuis que tu as discuté avec Caitlin.

Il vit qu'il venait de la mettre mal à l'aise.

-J'ai juste peur.

L'archer prit la main de sa partenaire et la serra dans la sienne.

-Moi aussi. Confessa-t-il.

L'informaticienne fixa son patron en intensité. Elle adorait l'entendre parler de ses émotions et de ce qu'il ressentait. Cela faisait ressortir le coté sensible de l'archer. Savoir que cet homme, aussi fort soit il avait des peurs la rassura et elle se sentait moins faible. Pour lui apporter du réconfort elle entrelaça leurs doigts.

Ils arrivèrent à Starling City dans la nuit. Felicity voulu lâcher la main d'Oliver mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il la ramena jusqu'à chez elle et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Ainsi, il lui prouvait qu'il voulait être proche d'elle alors qu'elle ne faisait rien pour ça. Elle se dit qu'elle laisserait les choses se dérouler sans chercher à les pousser.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!**

 **A vos claviers! Je veux autant de reviews que sur le chapitre précédent! =D**

 **Bye**

 **I.J.I**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent!**

 **Je m'excuse par avance pour l'absurdité des éléments scientifiques de ce chapitre**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Depuis leur retour à Starling City, l'état de Felicity était stable. C'était certainement grâce à Oliver qui avait cessé de se comporter comme un imbécile et n'était plus distant avec la jeune femme. Leur amitié n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

Sara, Roy et Diggle avaient quitté la Arrow cave depuis plus d'une heure. Oliver montait inlassablement la salmon ladder tandis que Felicity tentait de ne pas laisser son regard être attirer par cet homme et par ses fantastique abdominaux.

Lorsque l'archer se décida enfin à s'arrêter, elle continua à fixer l'installation en métal. Le jeune homme le remarqua. Il faisait tellement attention à elle ces dernier temps, elle adorait ça. Il passait du temps avec elle. Lorsqu'il rentrait de mission, il discutait quelques minutes avec elle. Il la raccompagnait chez elle ou jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Felicity, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en voyant le regard pensif de sa partenaire.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur lui.

-Oui. Répondit-elle. Je me demandais juste si j'étais capable de l'utiliser. C'est stupide.

Oliver sourit et contourna le bureau qui les séparait.

-Viens.

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'amena en dessous de l'échelle.

-Oliver je ne peux pas…

L'archer n'écouta pas sa partenaire, il mit ses mains sur ses hanche et la souleva afin qu'elle attrape le barre. La jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'accrocher.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout en tenue pour faire de l'exercice et je ne sais même pas comment faire. Dit-elle une fois pendue.

-Menteuse. Tu m'as suffisamment observé pour savoir comment faire.

Felicity rougit, elle qui pensait être un minimum discrète. Elle s'exécuta et fit un premier essai mais la barre ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle recommença en y mettant un peu plus de force et réussi à soulever la barre. A son troisième essai, elle réussit un grimpé un barreau. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle grimpa les suivant. Finalement le Mirakuru avait certain bon côté quand il ne la rendait pas folle de rage.

Oliver la regardait avec admiration bien qu'il était certain qu'elle y arriverait. Le fait qu'elle était pendue par les bras soulevait son haut et laissait entrevoir sa peau d'une blancheur si pure qu'Oliver avait envie de la caresser pour voir si elle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.

-Et maintenant je fais comment pour redescendre ? demanda Felicity, sortant le jeune homme de ses pensées.

-Tu te lâche. Répondit simplement Oliver.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle comme si il avait perdu l'esprit. Je suis en talon. Lui fit-elle remarquer. Je vais me casser les chevilles.

-Je te rattrape.

Felicity hésitait.

-Je ne te laisserai pas te faire mal.

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait confiance en lui. Elle lâcha la barre. Oliver la rattrapa avec aisance. Elle était très légère pour lui. Il la laissa glisser contre lui afin que ses pieds retrouvent le sol. Cependant, elle resta contre lui, son regard plongé dans le sien.

Oliver garda ses bras autour d'elle. Il voulait la garder contre lui pour toujours. Pendant une seconde il rompit le contact visuel et regarda la bouche entrouverte de la jeune femme. C'était une invitation à laquelle il ne put résister. Il se laissa aller et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Felicity. Enfin il s'autorisait à les gouter. Elles étaient douces et sucrées. C'était tellement mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser avec tendresse. Brusquement, elle s'écarta du jeune homme.

-Caitlin te l'a dit ? S'exclama-t-elle apeurée.

Oliver fronça les sourcils, surpris.

-Dit quoi ?

-Rien.

-Felicity.

La jeune femme tenta de s'extirper de ses bras mais l'archer la retint fermement et la garda près de lui.

-Dis-moi, s'il te plait. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Oliver commença à imaginer le pire. Et si Felicity allait bientôt mourir ou replonger dans la folie provoquée par le Mirakuru ? Si elle partait, il ne survivrait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Felicity hocha la tête. Oliver semblait si inquiet qu'elle se devait de le rassurer.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir car si tu savais tu te sentirais obligé de…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle s'apprêtait à en dire trop. Pourtant elle avait envie d'être franche avec lui.

-Obligé de quoi ?

Felicity se résigna à lui dire.

-D'être avec moi.

Oliver fut extrêmement surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pour lui, la seule chose qui l'obligea à être avec elle était ses sentiments. Et ce n'était pas une obligation mais une merveilleuse possibilité.

-Felicity, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Avoua-t-il.

Voilà, il l'avait dit, maintenant elle savait. Elle était au courant de l'irrémédiable attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien que timidement.

-Tu es mon antidote. Dit-elle soudainement.

L'archer ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Ça n'avait pas de sens pour lui. Pourtant, cela semblait être vrai. Il se contenta de la regarder, abasourdit en attendant plus d'explication.

-Pour faire simple, quand je suis avec toi, mon corps produit des hormones, notamment les ocytocines et les phényléthylamines, qui contre en partie les effets du Mirakuru.

En disant cela elle avait baissé les yeux et ses joues s'étaient teintées de rouge.

-Et c'est normal de produire ces hormones ?

Oliver était inquiet, la science n'avait jamais été son fort.

-Non, enfin oui. Ça dépend avec qui tu es ou à qui tu penses.

-Et pourquoi tu en a avec moi ?

Felicity rougit de plus belle et baissa la tête.

-Parce que je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle de manière presque imperceptible.

-Quoi ?

La jeune femme regretta immédiatement de l'avoir dit. A en juger par sa réaction, Oliver était choqué et ne semblait pas partager ses sentiments. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'archer et tenta de partir. Des larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller. Elle venait surement de le perdre.

Oliver la regardait partir. Il était incapable de bouger. Il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse invraisemblable. Elle l'aimait ! Ses sentiments étaient réciproques !

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il constata que Felicity n'était plus dans la cave. Il s'élança et essaya de la rattraper. Il courut à travers la boite de nuit sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y serait pas. Il bouscula un grand nombre de fêtards mais ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser, il avait une chose bien plus importante à faire. Il la trouva sur le parking, marchant à grande enjambé vers sa voiture.

-Felicity. L'appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna et quand elle le vit, elle accéléra le pas. Il fut peiné de voir quelle le fuyait. Mais l'archer ne la laisserait pas s'échapper. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle arrivait devant la mini. La jeune femme se retourna brutalement.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça, je n'aurai pas du. C'était une err…

-Tu le pensais ? L'interrompit-il.

Elle le regardait, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-Tu le pensais ? répéta-t-il.

L'IT girl baissa les yeux afin de fuir ceux de l'homme qui la regardait avec intensité.

-Oui.

Oliver sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Felicity. Le baiser fut bref car Felicity le repoussa.

-Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ? dit Oliver. Eh bien si Felicity, Je t'aime. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder et de t'admirer. Je me retiens de ne pas te prendre dans mes bras en permanence. Et quand tu n'es pas avec moi, je ne pense qu'à toi.

Felicity resta silencieuse quelque secondes. Elle avait du mal à assimiler la déclaration d'Oliver.

\- Redit-le. Dit-elle tout bas.

Oliver encadra le visage de Felicity avec ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime Felicity.

Il combla la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Cette fois, ce fut long et tendre. Jamais encore Oliver n'avait ressenti une telle sensation lors d'un baiser. Son cœur s'affolait, un frisson parcourait son corps. Il se sentait si bien, enfin complet. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Ce qui incita Felicity à agripper les épaules d'Oliver.

Ils se séparèrent quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir. Felicity enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Oliver, heureuse d'enfin trouver du réconfort. Elle sentit que l'archer avait passé ses mains dans son dos et l'enlaçait complètement.

-Je te ramène chez toi ? proposa Oliver.

Felicity acquiesça et lâcha le jeune homme à regret. Elle se sentait tellement humaine dans ses bras.

Oliver prit les clés de la mini et s'installa au volant tandis que Felicity rejoignait le siège passager. Il démarra et conduisit jusqu'à chez l'informaticienne. Il n'y était jamais officiellement allé mais il lui était arrivé, bien plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, de surveiller son appartement au cas où. Le trajet se fit en silence. Cependant, ils se lançaient de rapide coup d'œil car ils étaient incapables de rester plus de deux minutes sans se regarder.

En arrivant, Felicity fut surprise de voir Oliver garer sa voiture au même emplacement qu'elle le faisait habituellement. Ils sortirent de la voiture. L'archer attrapa la main de sa partenaire et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Il vit qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Il comprit qu'elle hésitait à l'embrasser à cause de la façon avec laquelle ses yeux se posaient régulièrement sur ses lèvres. Il sourit et se pencha pour réduire la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Il la laissa réduire les quelques centimètres qu'il restait. Le baiser fut bref. Les lèvres de Felicity s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

-Ce magnifique sourire m'avait manqué. Murmura Oliver.

-Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion pour sourire ces derniers temps.

-J'espère que maintenant tu en auras au moins une.

Felicity comprit que c'était sa manière de lui dire qu'il voulait une relation qui dur et que ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui n'était pas un accident.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais cette fois ce fut la jeune blonde qui initia le baiser.

-Bonne nuit Oliver.

-Bonne nuit Felicity.

Ils se tinrent la main jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver soit trop éloigné.

-Oliver. Appela Felicity.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

-Tu comptes rentrer comment ?

-Je vais me débrouiller.

-Tu es sur ?

Elle était un peu inquiète la ville n'était sure pour personne de nuit. Mais pour lui c'était encore pire puisque la menace de Slade planait au-dessus de sa tête.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon.

-Ca je le sais.

-A demain Felicity.

-A demain Oliver.

Felicity rentra dans son appartement et se mit à la fenêtre pour regarder Oliver s'éloigner. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à cette étrange soirée.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!**

 **Je sais que certain l'attendait depuis longtemps^^**

 **I.J.I**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et à ceux qui laissent des reviews!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Oliver arpenta les rues de Starling City pensif et le cœur léger. Felicity occupait ses pensées. Il était heureux de savoir qu'elle allait se sortir de l'emprise du Mirakuru grâce à lui. Cela l'empêchait de rompre à cause de la menace qu'était Slade car Felicity avait besoin de lui. En pensait à son ancien ami, le visage de l'archer s'assombrit. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Le calme avant la tempête, pensa-t-il. Il essaya de concentrer ses pensées sur le problème du Mirakuru mais ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à Felicity. Elle lui manquait alors qu'il venait à peine de la quitter. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour et de se précipiter chez elle mais sa mère et sa sœur l'attendaient pour diner.

Au détour d'une ruelle a priori déserte, il entendit un bruit sourd, il se retourna et vit un homme s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche menaçante. Un second bruit se fit entendre et un second homme apparu derrière lui. Un troisième surgit de derrière une poubelle. Tout trois portaient des masques, le Mirakuru coulait dans leurs veines. Oliver sorti de sa poche la seule arme qu'il avait sur lui : un couteau suisse. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à les vaincre mais il fallait qu'il essaye de s'enfuir. L'Archer vert fléchi ses jambes et leva les points, prêt à se battre. Ses trois assaillants convergèrent rapidement vers lui.

Le combat dura de longue minute. Oliver était au bord de l'épuisement mais il tenait tête à ses adversaires. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de fuir mais à chaque fois ils l'avaient rattrapé. Il se prit un puissant coup au visage qui le sonna pendant quelque secondes. Deux des hommes en profitèrent pour lui attraper chacun un bras. Le troisième arriva et lui mit un puissant coup de pied dans le genou qui le fit tomber à genoux. C'était finit, il allait le tuer ou prie. L'homme qui venait de le frapper se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

-Prépare-toi à voir toutes les personnes auxquelles tu tiens mourir gamin.

-Pourquoi me prévenir ? dit Oliver avec une voix très faible.

-Pour que tu essayes de les protéger et que tu échoue lamentablement.

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire et le jetèrent au sol. Ils lui donnèrent encore quelques coups et le laissèrent.

L'archer essaya de se lever mais sa tête se mit à tourner et il retomba sur le sol. Il se sentait perdre peu à peu connaissance. Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et appela la personne qu'il avait enregistrée comme premier raccourci. Le visage de la femme qu'il aimait apparu sur l'écran de son portable. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que sa vue ne se brouille et qu'il ne perde connaissance en murmurant le prénom de l'élu de son cœur.

* * *

Felicity était sous la douche lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle sortit de sous le jet d'eau chaude à contre cœur et enroula une serviette autour d'elle. Elle attrapa son portable et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Oliver.

-Allo ?

-Felicity. L'entendit-elle dire d'une voix faible puis plus rien.

-Oliver ?

Aucune réponse.

-Oliver ! Appela-t-elle paniquée.

Elle alluma précipitamment son ordinateur et chercha à localiser le téléphone de l'archer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes. Il se trouvait à plusieurs rues de chez elle. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon un d'un sweet à capuche du MIT. Elle rejoignit sa voiture au pas de course. Elle démarra et s'engagea dans les rues sombre et silencieuse de la ville endormie. Elle arriva en très peu de temps sur le lieu indiqué par son téléphone. Elle sorti de sa voiture et courut vers une forme sombre allongée un peu plus loin sur le bitume. Oliver était inconscient.

-Oliver ! L'appela-t-elle.

Il respirait toujours. De nombreux hématomes étaient visibles sur son visage d'apollon. Elle sentait la colère commencé à l'envahir. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde le contrôle maintenant. Elle essaya d'appeler Diggle mais il ne répondit pas. Elle jura intérieurement et approcha sa voiture le plus près possible d'Oliver. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière et porta Oliver à l'intérieur. Pour une fois elle était bien contente des pouvoirs que lui donnait le Mirakuru. Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça avec ses anciennes capacités physiques. Elle fit de son mieux pour l'installer le plus confortablement possible dans sa mini.

L'informaticienne ramena l'archer chez elle et le porta jusque dans son lit. Elle l'allongea et alla chercher de quoi s'occuper de ses nombreuses blessures. Elle lui enleva ses chaussures et sa veste. Elle commença par les plaies de son visage. Elle lui ôta son t-shirt se doutant que son dos et son torse n'avait pas été épargné. Elle rougit et fut heureuse qu'il soit inconscient lorsqu'elle toucha ses abdominaux. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur certaines de ses cicatrices. Elle aimerait connaitre ce qu'il y avait derrière chacune d'entre elles. Voyant que le pantalon d'Oliver était taché de sang, elle se décida à le lui enlevé.

Elle vit que son genou droit était dans un sal état. Elle le banda en essayant de se rappeler les conseils de John.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle se leva et contempla le jeune homme allongée en caleçon dans son lit. Voilà une éternité que ce n'était pas arrivée. La vie amoureuse de Felicity s'était figée lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Oliver. Aucun homme à ses yeux n'était comparable à son archer.

La jeune femme refréna son envie d'aller s'allonger contre l'archer et le couvrit d'un drap. Elle mit les vêtements d'Oliver à la machine à laver et alla se coucher sur le canapé. Qu'était-il arrivé à son patron ? Il venait de se faire agresser mais par qui ? Il était bien trop fort pour s'être fait battre par n'importe qui. Felicity su qu'il s'agissait de Slade ou de ses sbires. Pourvu qu'ils ne viennent pas jusqu'à chez elle, elle était incapable de se battre. Peut-être que parce que la vie d'Oliver était en jeu, elle arriverait à leur faire face.

Felicity laissa échapper quelques larmes. Ce que son Oliver avait vécu et continuait à vivre était un juste. C'était un homme bien, il ne méritait pas ça. Il méritait de vivre une vie normale, si on peut dire que la vie de millionnaire est normale. Il méritait de rentrer chez lui tous les soirs retrouver sa sœur et sa mère sans avoir à se soucier des menaces qui pèsent sur lui. Il méritait d'avoir une petite amie parfaite tout comme lui. Felicity sourit en s'imaginant être cette femme mais ce n'était qu'une utopie à ses yeux. Elle n'était pas parfaite mais en réfléchissant bien lui non plus…

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu se chapitre! une petite reviews?**

 **Je m'excuse pour avoir mis tant de temps pour publier la suite mais je n'arrive pas à trouver comment finir cette fic. En plus j'ai eu pas mal d'autre chose en tete ses dernier temps qui n'incluai pas l'écriture. Le prochain chapitre arrivera pas avant plusieurs semaines et je m'en excuse d'avance mais je pars pour un an d'étude à l'étranger et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire et quand j'aurai internet.**

 **Sur ce, bonne rentrée à tous!**

 **I.J.I**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!**

 **Je sais que ça fais très très longtemps que je n'avais pas publié un chapitre. Je suis impardonnable mais vous demande quand même de m'excuser. Pour tout vous dire j'ai un peu perdu l'envie d'écrire mais je vais quand même essayer de finir cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Oliver ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa immédiatement, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait. Il retira le drap qui le recouvrait et se rendit compte qu'il était en sous-vêtement. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un indice qui lui indiquerait où il se trouvait. Quand il vit la penderie ouverte, il comprit chez qui il se trouvait. Il sourit et se leva. De la douleur surgit d'un peu partout dans son corps, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il gémit et se força à sortir de la chambre.

Quand il entra dans le salon, Felicity tourna la tête vers lui. Elle était assise sur son canapé, une tasse de café à la main, son ordinateur devant elle. Elle se leva et rejoignit Oliver.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

-Je vais bien. Mentit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-J'ai un peu mal au genou.

-On va dire que je te crois. Tu veux un antidouleur ?

Il secoua négativement la tête et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Un café ? Manger quelque chose ? J'ai de la…

Il encadra le visage de la jeune femme de ses mains et la fit taire en l'embrassant. Felicity s'accrocha à son buste et sentit la peau nue de l'archer. En sentant les mains de la blonde caresser son dos Oliver grogna légèrement.

Felicity recula immédiatement, persuadée de lui avoir fait mal.

-Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Tu ne m'as pas fait mal.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais. Confessa l'archer.

Felicity rougit. Il avait son regard plongé dans le sien. Ce regard montrait tellement d'émotion que Felicity se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle se retourna et prit un tas de vêtement derrière elle.

-Tiens, tes vêtements. Ils sont propres.

Oliver avait oublié qu'il se trouvait en caleçon face à la jeune femme.

-Merci.

-La salle de bain est là. Dit-elle en désignant une porte.

-D'accord.

Il déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de l'informaticienne et partit s'habiller. Une fois dans la salle de bain. Il souffla. Ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Felicity avait posé ses mains dans son dos, à même sa peau, était tellement fort que ça l'avait surpris. Quand elle s'était reculée, il s'était retenu de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher mais ses sentiments étaient si forts qu'ils le mettaient à rude épreuve.

Il s'habilla et alla rejoindre Felicity. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Felicity.

Elle se tourna vers lui et attendit qu'il lui parle de la veille. Elle ne le poussa pas à ce confier, elle savait pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien.

-J'ai peur.

Le voyant si fragile, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes.

-Slade va bientôt passer à l'action et je ne sais pas comment le stopper. Il va s'en prendre à toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens. Ma mère, ma sœur, toi…

-Tu devrais aller voir ta famille. L'interrompit-elle.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser seule.

-Mais…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il la coupa.

-Je vais demander à Digg de renforcer la sécurité au manoir et Sara veillera sur Thea lorsqu'elle sera au Verdant.

-Et Laurel ?

Oliver fut surpris que Felicity s'inquiète pour l'avocate. Mais c'était dans la nature de l'IT girl de penser à tout le monde.

-Elle n'est pas en danger nous ne sommes plus très proche et il a Sara. Et si je ne suis pas là, qui va veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à ma petite amie ?

L'informaticienne sourit. Elle était rassuré de voir qu'il prenait leur relation au sérieux. Elle hissa son visage à hauteur de celui de l'archer et l'embrassa. Oliver se sentait si bien. Quand Felicity mit fin au baisé, il s'apprêtait à parler mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire il lui avait déjà dit mais en cet instant il n'était plus désespéré de la perdre. Trois petits mots qui décrivaient à la perfection ce qu'il ressentait pour sa secrétaire.

-Il faut qu'on aille travailler et que tu te changes. Dit Felicity.

Elle se leva suivit d'Oliver.

Ils passèrent rapidement au manoir afin qu'Oliver enfile un costume et se rendirent à Queen Consolidated. Personne, là-bas, ne pouvait se douter que la relation entre le CEO et sa secrétaire n'avait plus rien de professionnelle.

* * *

Felicity se rendit au QG avant Oliver, ce dernier ayant une course à faire. A son arrivée, le sous-sol su Verdant était désert. Elle mit en route ses ordinateurs et s'installa devant. Elle commença à travailler. Aucun crime n'était en cours et Slade restait introuvable. Elle soupira, fatiguée de rien trouver quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle releva la tête et essaya de distinguer qui venait d'entrer.

-Oliver ? Appela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse.

-Digg ? Sara ?

Toujours rien. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé et personne n'était entré. Inquiète, elle sorti un pistolet de l'un des tiroirs. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elle.

-Lâchez cette arme Mlle Smoak, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Dit une voix grave et posée.

Elle se retourna et vit un homme dont l'un de ses yeux était bandé. Instinctivement elle leva son arme ce qui ne semblait pas effrayer l'homme à qui elle faisait face.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Slade Wilson, enchanté. Répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Felicity sentit la panique l'envahir. Il fallait qu'Oliver arrive et vite.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Rassurez-vous je ne veux pas vous tuez. Je voulais juste rencontrer la femme qu'Oliver Queen prétend aimer.

L'informaticienne ne dit rien.

-Vous croyiez qu'il vous aime ? S'il devait choisir entre vous et l'une des sœur Lance à votre avis qui vivra.

-Il ne choisira pas. Répondit Felicity, sure d'elle.

Slade rit. Ce rire résonna dans le sous-sol et glaça le sang de la jeune femme.

-Ah oui ? répliqua-t-il amusé. Demandez-lui qui est Shado.

L'australien se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Bonne soirée Mlle Smoak. Il me tarde de vous revoir.

Il sorti du QG. Felicity garda son arme pointée sur lui mais savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de tirer. Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle se précipita vers ses ordinateurs pour vérifier que Slade quittait bien le Verdant.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Elle reconnut le bruit des pas d'Oliver.

Celui-ci tenait un carton dans ses bras qu'il posa sur l'une des tables. Il sourit à Felicity et s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Qui est Shado ? demanda-t-elle.

L'archer s'arrêta net. Comment Felicity avait-elle eu connaissance de ce nom ? Il savait qu'il devrait un jour parler de son passé avec la jeune femme. Mais c'était trop tôt. Pourtant, en cet instant, il n'avait pas le choix. Elle le regardait avec insistance toute en laissant une certaine distance entre eux.

-Shado était une jeune femme qui était avec moi sur l'ile.

Felicity ne montra aucune réaction, de toute évidence elle s'attendait à cette réponse.

-Tu l'aimais ? demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Ils avaient partagé une relation intime mais dire qu'il y avait de l'amour serai un peu exagéré.

-Je ne sais pas. J'avais des sentiments pour elle mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement plus fort. Dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Voyant qu'il s'approchait, l'informaticienne recula.

-Où est–elle maintenant ?

-Enterrée sur Lian Yu.

A cet aveu, il vit Felicity se radoucir. Il décida de tout lui raconter même si cela risquait de la mettre en colère.

-Elle est morte par ma faute. Sur l'ile il y avait un homme qui cherchait le Mirakuru, son nom était Ivo. Il a capturé Shado et Sara puis m'a demandé de choisir laquelle allait vivre.

-Tu as choisi Sara ? demanda-t-elle horrifié qu'il soit capable de choisir entre deux personnes qui, de toute évidence importait beaucoup pour lui.

-Non, j'ai refusé. Il a pointé son arme sur Sara, j'ai cru qu'il allait tirer et je me suis interposé. Il a dit que j'avais choisi et a tiré une balle dans la tête de Shado.

Felicity resta silencieuse, ce qui ne rassurait pas Oliver. Venait-il de tout gâcher entre eux ?

-Felicity ?

Elle restait silencieuse et immobile, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Dit quelque chose s'il te plait.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, s'avança et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'archer. Oliver lui rendit son étreinte et enfoui son visage dans les longs cheveux blonds de Felicity.

-Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fais.

-Je pensais que tu avais fait quelque chose d'horrible.

-Elle est morte par ma faute. Affirma-t-il.

-Si ce n'était pas elle s'était Sara. Tu as essayé de les sauver toutes les deux.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes, collés l'un à l'autre sans rien dire, profitant de cette étreinte réconfortante.

\- Comment connais-tu le nom de Shado ? demanda Oliver.

-Slade est venu.

L'archer prit le visage de Felicity entre ses mains.

-Tu vas bien ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en scrutant la moindre trace de blessure sur le visage de sa petite amie.

-Il ne m'a rien fait. Il voulait que je te parle de Shado.

-C'est tout ?

Oliver sentait que ce n'était pas tout et voulait savoir. Il savait que son ancien mentor était capable de manipuler les gens.

-Il m'a demandé qui choisirais-tu de sauver entre Laurel ou Sara et moi. Je lui ai dit que tu ne choisirais pas et il a rie.

Evidement qu'il avait rie, Slade était persuadé qu'il choisirait les Lance.

-Felicity je …

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Ne dit rien.

Il sentait toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait et se devait d'y mettre fin. Elle pensait qu'il la laisserait mourir. Comment pouvait-elle pensé qu'elle était inférieur à qui que ce soit. Une larme coula sur la joue de Felicity qu'elle essuya immédiatement ne voulant pas qu'Oliver la voit. Le jeune homme attrapa les mains de Felicity et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Je te choisirais toi.

-Oliver ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Felicity, tu es…

-Comment peux-tu dire ça !?

-Je ne veux plus me mentir à moi-même. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Le monde peut s'écrouler tant que tu es là, en vie près de moi, je sais que j'arriverai à vivre. Ça me terrifie de savoir que je suis dépendant de quelqu'un à ce point mais c'est la vérité. Diggle m'a mainte fois répété que je me voilais la face et que ça me perdrai. Je me suis menti pendant tellement longtemps sur les sentiments que je ressentais pour toi qu'aujourd'hui c'est trop dur quand tu n'es pas là. Je suis désolé si je te choc mais je ne veux plus te mentir.

Oliver plongea son regard dans le sien, incertain qu'elle allait le pardonner pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Il la choisirait toujours, envers et contre tout.

-Embrasse-moi. Murmura-t-elle.

Il fut plus que surpris par ses mots. Il se pencha vers elle et fit ce qu'elle avait demandé. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse.

-Je suis pardonné ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que Slade t'as dit autre chose ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

-Avant de partir il a dit qu'il lui tardait de me revoir.

Oliver se crispa. Slade allait bientôt s'en prendre à Felicity. Il fallait qu'il protège la jeune femme.

-Tu es en danger. Viens vivre au manoir.

Elle le regarda, incrédule. Elle ne voulait pas aller là-bas. Moira la détestait et les grandes maisons lui avait toujours donné la chair de poule.

-Je ne peux pas. Répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de ma mère je m'en occupe.

-Ce n'est pas qu'à cause de ta mère. Répliqua-t-elle. Imagine que je perde le contrôle, que je la blesse elle ou ta sœur. Je ne peux pas risquer cela. Je suis mieux seule chez moi.

-Felicity…commença-t-il.

-Non Oliver, je ne peux pas. Je suis un danger pour tous ceux qui m'entoure.

-Sauf moi. Laisse-moi venir chez toi alors.

Oliver avait voulu évité ça. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses entre eux, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait invitée au manoir. Chez lui elle pouvait avoir sa propre chambre. En allant chez Felicity leur proximité allait être beaucoup trop importante.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Non pas que je refuse que tu entre chez moi mais c'est trop tôt.

-Je sais.

-Laisse-moi installer un système de sécurité dernière génération qui te préviendra au moindre problème. Je suis même prête à mettre une balise dans mon piercing à l'oreille.

Elle remarqua le regard blessé d'Oliver.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te voir, j'aimerai être avec toi chaque seconde. Mais je n'ai pas eu de relation amoureuse depuis longtemps et je ne veux pas me jeter là-dedans sans réfléchir. Même si être avec toi m'aide avec mon problème, je veux être sure qu'on le veuille vraiment tous les deux. Laisse-nous le temps de découvrir ce qui nous lie.

-Ok. S'inclina-t-il. Mais je passe te chercher et te ramène tous les jours.

-Très bien. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et s'assit sur son fauteuil.

-Une dernière chose Felicity.

Il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise de l'informaticienne.

-Tu reprends l'entrainement.

-Quoi ?!

Oliver sourit. Felicity, en revanche, restait inexpressive. Elle commença à argumenter contre la requête de l'archer. Elle avait blessé Oliver la dernière fois, elle ne tenait pas à recommencer.

Digg et Sara arrivèrent au Verdant alors qu'ils étaient en pleine dispute. Ils les regardèrent pendant un moment, amusé. Ils ressemblaient à un couple marié depuis des années.

Felicity finit par abdiquer uniquement pour qu'il lui donne des cours de self défense. Oliver sourit, pour lui il avait gagné.

Oliver et Felicity quittèrent le QG pour aller installer un système de sécurité chez la jeune femme. Rien ne fut laissé au hasard : chaque porte et fenêtre avait sa propre alarme. Felicity installa elle-même la plupart du matériel puisqu'elle surpassait largement Oliver dans ce domaine. Quand ils eurent terminé, Oliver quitta l'appartement mais avant cela il donna un long baisé à Felicity.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez?**

 **N'attendez pas le prochain chapitre de si tôt parce que je ne sais toujours pas comment terminer cette fic.**

 **Bye**

 **I.J.I**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

 **Après plus de 6 mois d'attente voici la suite!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver passa chercher Felicity. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à QC ce qui ne fit qu'alimenter les rumeurs à leur sujet. Ils n'en avaient que faire puisqu'il avait des problèmes bien plus importants à gérer. La journée fut exécrable. Isabel semblait avoir décidé de pousser Felicity à bout pour se venger de leur dernière altercation mais la jeune femme tenait bon et cherchait la force dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas envoyer la brune s'écraser contre le mur dans le regard d'Oliver.

Ils furent plus que ravi lorsque la fin de la journée arriva. Ils quittèrent enfin QC. Dans la voiture, conduite par Diggle, Oliver s'autorisa à prendre la main de Felicity dans la sienne. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui murmura qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait vu l'inquiétude dans le regard de l'archer.

Arrivé au QG, Felicity n'attendit pas qu'Oliver le lui demande et parti se changer. Quand elle revint, ils se mirent rapidement au boulot. Oliver attaquait tandis que Felicity se défendait en écoutant les conseils de Diggle qui regardait la scène. Cependant, le garde du corps du les laisser puisqu'il reçut un appel de Lyla. Quand il revint, il trouva Felicity immobilisée par Oliver. Le torse de l'archer contre le dos de la jeune femme. Elle rit alors qu'il lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Il embrassa sa joue et la laissa se retourner. Elle passa ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elle récupéra sa serviette et sa bouteille d'eau et parti se doucher.

Diggle rejoignit Oliver.

-On dirait que Felicity va beaucoup mieux.

-Oui.

-Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle.

L'archer se tourna vers son garde du corps. En croisant son regard il comprit qu'il savait pour lui et leur amie blonde.

-Evidement.

-Bien.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Oliver était de plus en plus nerveux, Slade n'avait pas encore tenté la moindre attaque. Felicity n'avait plus perdu le contrôle d'elle-même depuis leur voyage à Central City. Tous les soirs elle se laissait raccompagner par Oliver qui l'embrassait devant chez elle. Plusieurs fois elle lui avait proposé de rentrer mais il avait toujours refusé. Elle mettait cela sur le compte de la nervosité de ses derniers jours. En rentrant chez elle, elle fit comme d'habitude. Elle quitta ses chaussures, alluma son PC, se changea et regarda ses mails et les dernières informations qu'elle avait pu rater. Elle prit également des nouvelles de sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis une éternité. Mais ce soir-là, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle se sentait épiée. Elle vérifia toutes les alarmes. Oliver devait l'avoir contaminé puisqu'elle devenait paranoïaque.

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit, comme si quelque chose s'était cogné contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. La panique s'immisça en elle. Elle se précipita à la cuisine ou elle gardait un pistolet, cadeau de Diggle après qu'elle est rejoint la team Arrow. Elle pointa l'arme devant elle et entra dans sa chambre. En se mettant le plus loin possible de l'ouverture, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre. La pluie tombait en trombe à l'extérieur. Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre et passa sa tête à travers. Sur sa droite elle aperçut une ombre.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Son arme pointée sur l'ombre elle attendait. L'ombre se rapprochait.

-Ne bougez plus ou je tire.

-Felicity. Dit l'ombre.

Elle connaissait cette voix mais elle ne baissa pas son arme pour autant.

-N'approchez pas.

L'homme s'immobilisa.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Felicity c'est moi.

Il découvrit son visage.

-Oliver !

Elle baissa arme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entre.

Le jeune homme obéit et vint se mettre à l'abri.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je vérifiais que tu allais bien.

-Pendant combien de temps tu m'as observée ?

-Plusieurs jours. Répondit-il, honteux.

-Plusieurs jours ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu refuses de rentrer chez moi pour passer tes nuits devant ma fenêtre à m'espionner !

-J'ai peur pour toi et je ne veux pas te presser.

-Si je te propose c'est que j'en ai envie. Des fois je me demande pourquoi on est ensemble Oliver. Les seuls moments où on se voit c'est au travail et au Verdant. Je sais que ce serait dangereux et de sortirent comme un couple normal mais on ne passe quasiment jamais du temps tous les deux.

-Tu veux arrêter ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix empreint de tristesse.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Moi non plus. Je te promets de faire des efforts et d'accepter la prochaine fois que tu m'invite.

Un silence gênant s'installa, Oliver le rompit.

-Je vais y aller.

-Certainement pas, tu es trempé et il est plus de minuit. Tu restes ici.

L'archer ne dit rien devant le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna et fouilla dans les tréfonds de son placard. Elle en sorti un short bien trop grand pour elle. Elle le tandis à Oliver.

-Tiens, enfile ça et donne-moi tes vêtements que je les mette à sécher.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle ajouta pour elle-même :

-Deux fois que tu viens chez moi et deux fois que tu te retrouves à moitié nu.

Elle se retourna vers Oliver qui la regardait amusé.

-Tu n'as rien entendu de ce que je viens de dire.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit.

-Non, je n'ai rien entendu.

Elle le laissa se changer et alla dans son salon. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle lui montra ou faire ses sécher ses affaires puis ils revinrent dans la pièce à vivre. Felicity laissa son regard divaguer sur le corps d'Oliver. Le short qu'elle lui avait donné tombait sur ses hanches. Son torse nu était si musclé qu'on aurait pu croire celui d'une statue grecque. Elle rêvait de caresser ce buste et de se serrer contre lui. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux d'Oliver. Lui aussi la regardait avec cette lueur de désir dans les yeux. Ils craquèrent en même temps. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre et unirent leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Oliver passa ses mains sous le haut de Felicity. Il sentait sa peau si douce et chaude sous ses doigts. La jeune femme passait ses mains sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Ils ne pouvaient pas cessé de s'embrasser. Chaque baiser était plus grisant que le précédent.

Le téléphone d'Oliver sonna. Felicity se détacha de lui. L'archer soupira de frustration. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Rejoint moi quand tu as terminé. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Le désir qu'Oliver éprouvait n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Il attrapa sont téléphone et décrocha.

\- Allo ? dit-il de manière brutale.

-Bonsoir gamin.

Le sang du jeune homme se glaça.

-Tu te crois en sécurité ? Que les personnes que tu aimes sont protégées ? Tu crois que ta Felicity va bien ?

Immédiatement, Oliver se précipita dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle n'y était pas. Il l'appela mais elle ne répondait pas. Il sorti par la fenêtre espérant voir la jeune femme mais la rue était déserte. Il reporta son portable à son oreille.

-Ou est-elle ? Tonna-t-il.

-Je ne vais pas te le dire tout de suite, tu ne souffrirais pas assez.

-Je vais te tuer ! Explosa l'archer vert. Peu importe où tu te caches. Je te trouverais et je te tuerai.

-Tu en es incapable. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tuer va à l'encontre des principes de Mlle Smoak.

-Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te ferais souffrir.

-Ahahaha. Rit l'australien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la toucher. Ce qui la détruira est déjà en elle.

Slade raccrocha.

* * *

 **Reviews?**

 **Je m'excuse de ne pas publier souvent mais j'ai eu une année chargée. Je publierai surement plus souvent à partir de mi-juillet.**

 **Bye**

 **I.J.I**


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver se tenait au milieu de la rue, en colère comme jamais. Sans réfléchir, il prit sa moto et se rua au Verdant. Arrivé là-bas, il appela John et Sara. En attendant ses acolytes, il se changea et enfila sa tenue de justicier. Puis il se mit à aiguiser ses flèches, jamais elles n'avaient été aussi tranchantes. Puis, il alluma les ordinateurs et tenta de mettre en marche le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. Quand il réussit enfin, Sara et Diggle était arrivés. Il demanda à Diggle de pirater les caméras de sécurité proche de chez Felicity. Oliver faisait les cent pas derrière son garde du corps, il le trouvait tellement lent.

\- Ollie, calme-toi. Dit Sara. Etre énervé ne sert à rien.

Oliver se tourna vers elle, le regard emplit de haine.

-C'est Felicity ! hurla-t-il. Comment suis-je supposé rester calme ? Une minute avant que Slade l'enlève, je la tenais dans mes bras. Il a fallu que je la laisse seule une minute pour qu'il la prenne. Et l'alarme de la fenêtre par laquelle ils l'ont kidnappée était éteinte par ma faute. Si je n'étais pas venu la voir, Slade ne l'aurait peut-être pas enlevée.

-Oliver, tu savais que ça allait arriver. Ne te ment pas. Tu savais qu'il allait l'enlever quoique tu fasses alors arrête de t'en vouloir.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en vouloir ? Depuis qu'il connaissait Felicity, il s'était juré de la protéger. Il avait failli à sa tâche.

-Je vais prendre l'air. Lança-t-il.

Il attrapa son arc et ses flèches et sorti du Verdant. Il patrouilla toute la nuit à travers la ville, guettant le moindre indice. De son coté, Diggle n'avait rien trouvé. Quand le soleil se leva, il rentra au Verdant. John et Sara essayèrent de lui parler mais il préférait rester seul. Il revoyait sans cesse Felicity dans ses bras. Il donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière et ne pas répondre à ce stupide téléphone. Il s'allongea sur le lit de fortune et fixa le plafond. Il se sentait impuissant face à la situation.

Vers onze heures, il reçut un appel d'Isabel qui lui demandait où il se trouvait. Il se contenta de répondre qu'il s'absentait quelques jours et raccrocha avant qu'elle n'aborde le sujet de sa secrétaire également absente.

Dès que la nuit fut tombée, il retourna patrouiller. Les criminels sur lesquels il tombait n'eurent pas le droit à beaucoup de clémence. Il les neutralisait et les laissait souvent inconscient et blessé pour que la police vienne les chercher.

A l'aube, il rentra au Verdant et se laissa tomber sur le lit. La fatigue accumulée depuis deux jours le rattrapa et il tomba, endormi. Son sommeil fut agité. Il rêvait de Felicity. Il la voyait prisonnière de Slade, ses magnifique cheveux blond tombant sur son visage. Son regard habité par la haine et la colère provoqué par le Mirakuru.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la sonnerie de son téléphone l'ayant sorti de son cauchemar. Il tendit le bras et l'attrapa. Quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Felicity il se redressa soudainement. Comment était-ce possible ? Son téléphone était chez elle. Il ouvrit le message avec appréhension.

« Oliver, ceci un message envoyé automatiquement puisque je n'ai pas touché à mon téléphone depuis plus d'un jour. C'est donc que quelque chose m'est arrivée. Ne te sens pas coupable. Je t'avais dit que j'étais prête à me mettre un traqueur dans le piercing que je porte à l'oreille. Et bien je l'ai fait. Chez moi, dans le tiroir sous le grille-pain, tu trouveras une clé USB rouge, elle contient un logiciel qui permet de suivre ce traqueur. Je t'aime. Felicity. »

Oliver attrapa ses clés et fonça chez la jeune femme. Il entra chez elle en crochetant la serrure. Il se précipita dans la cuisine de Felicity. Il ne mit quelques secondes à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Avant de partir, il emporta le portable de la jeune femme. Il remarqua qu'elle avait plusieurs appels manqués de Caitlin. Il se servit du portable de l'informaticienne pour rappeler la scientifique.

-Felicity ?

-Non, c'est Oliver.

-Je suppose que Felicity n'est pas là.

-Non, elle est indisponible.

-Ok. On a trouvé un remède pour le Mirakuru. On l'a fabriqué à partir de l'échantillon que vous nous avez donné en faisant…

-Caitlin. L'interrompit-il. Même si vous m'expliquez comment vous avez fait je ne comprendrais pas.

-Très bien. Un coursier est parti ce matin de Central City. Il arrivera à Starling City dans la soirée.

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien. Dites à Felicity de me rappeler.

-D'accord.

En raccrochant, Oliver était plein d'espoir. Il allait retrouver Felicity et la guérir. Il reparti de chez la jeune femme beaucoup moins défaitiste que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Sur le chemin du Verdant, il prévint Diggle et Sara de toutes les bonnes nouvelles. Quand il arriva au QG, le Canary était déjà là. Les deux justiciers s'assirent cote à cote tandis que le programme contenu dans la clé USB se mettait en route. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la localisation de Felicity n'apparaisse sur l'écran.

-Vas-y. dit Sara. Je te guide. Mais ne tente rien de stupide.

Oliver acquiesça et parti se changer. Il enfila sa tenue de Green Arrow. Bien qu'il fasse jour et que ce soit risqué, il préférait sortir ainsi pour avoir son arc et ses flèches. Il enfourcha sa moto et suivit les indications de Sara. C'était très différent que quand c'était Felicity. Il préférait quand c'était son informaticienne qu'il entendait à son oreille.

-C'est le bâtiment qui est devant toi.

Il se trouvait face à un building en construction. Il gara sa moto dans une allée un peu plus loin et entreprit d'explorer le bâtiment. Il commença par le sous-sol qui semblait être le lieu le plus évident. Et il eut raison. Des hommes gardaient chaque entrée. Il s'apprêtait à tenter quelque chose quand il se fit repérer par quelqu'un arrivant dans son dos. L'archer décocha un flèche dans son opposant ce qui le ralenti et en profita pour s'éclipser. Il se doutait qu'il y avait ici bien plus d'homme que le peu qu'il avait vu. S'il voulait prendre ce sous-sol, il aurait besoin de ses alliés et du remède.

Il retourna au Verdant où Diggle et Sara l'attendait. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait vu. Ils décidèrent d'attendre d'avoir la cure pour intervenir.


	14. Chapter 14

La nuit tomba sur Starling City. Oliver était dans le sous-sol du Verdant et tournait en rond tel un lion en cage quand il reçut un appel de Caitlin lui disant que le coursier était à Queen Consolidated. Oliver la remercia et fit part de l'information à ses partenaires. Tous les trois se rendirent dans les locaux de l'entreprise. Mais en arrivant ils ne trouvèrent personne. Ils entrèrent dans le Hall du bâtiment. Oliver rappela Caitlin qui lui dit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à joindre l'homme qu'elle avait envoyé. L'archer eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Ils continuèrent à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombèrent sur un cadavre. Ce devait être le coursier. Il avait un deux trous dans la poitrine semblable à des blessures laissées par des sabres. Il n'y avait aucune trace du remède.

Diggle remarqua que l'ascenseur était en train de monter. Les trois protecteurs de la ville montèrent jusqu'à l'étage où il s'était arrêté.

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Oliver lorsqu'il découvrit Isabel Rochev vêtue tout de noir des sabres accrochés à son dos et entourée par trois hommes portant des masques de hockey. Sans attendre, et profitant de l'effet de surprise, l'Arrow attaqua. Malheureusement, l'équipe des justiciers fut très vite surpassé. A trois contre quatre et sans Mirakuru ils avaient très peu de chance de vaincre leurs ennemis. Soudain les vitres du bureau explosèrent et des dizaines de guerriers entrèrent. Ils se rangèrent du côté de l'Arrow. Et grâce à eux, ils purent vaincre les surhommes. Seul Isabel restait vivante et à genoux, une flèches pointé sur sa tête. La personne qui la menaçait baissa son masque pour révéler le visage de Nyssa. Sara sourit. Oliver comprit que c'était le Canary qui avait appelé la ligue des assassins. En d'autre circonstance il se serait disputé avec elle pour avoir pris cette décision mais la vie de Felicity était menacée.

-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Lança Isabel Rochev.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

-C'est fini, votre ville va mourir ainsi que votre secrétaire. Et il n'y a rien que vous ne pourrez faire.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Dit Nyssa.

A ces mots, elle laissa la flèche encochée sur son arc partir. Isabel s'effondra sur le sol.

Le téléphone de Sara sonna. C'était son père qui l'appelait.

-Des hommes avec des masques de hockey sont en train de saccager la ville. Leur transmit-elle.

Oliver poussa un juron. Il lui fallait faire un choix, Felicity ou la ville. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au Verdant afin de chercher des flèches pouvant contenir le remède, il pensa à ce choix. Plus il attendait, plus le risque de ne pas retrouver Felicity était grand. Mais la ville représentait la vie de milliers de personnes.

En arrivant, Sara prit une dose du remède et se dirigea vers Roy. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui injecter quand Diggle la stoppa.

-Attend ! Et si ça ne marchait pas, si ça le tuait.

-Il est condamné de toute façon répondit-elle avec calme.

Le garde du corps ne put rien redire à cela. Elle retira l'aiguille qui injectait du sédatif et planta la seringue dans le bras du jeune homme. Tous attendirent en silence de voir si cela fonctionnait. Certains assassins avaient encoché une flèche au cas où le Mirakuru le contrôlerait toujours. Ils regardèrent l'ancien délinquant ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa lentement en clignant des yeux. John s'avança vers lui.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Normal. Répondit-il. Un peu fatigué peut être.

-Tu sens encore le Mirakuru.

-Non, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus là.

Nyssa fit signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes. Ils mirent en place un plan de bataille tout en remplissant des flèches de remède. Par chance les surhommes s'étaient regroupés dans un tunnel et s'apprêtaient à quitter la ville. Ils les attaqueraient donc là-bas à part Oliver. Il était convenu que ce dernier retournerai dans la planque de Slade et s'occuperai de lui.

Ils sortirent du Verdant et se séparèrent. L'Arrow partit de son côté. Il arriva en quelques minutes. Comme il l'avait anticipé, il y avait toujours un homme à chaque entrée. Il procéda de la même manière pour tous. Il prit le temps d'attacher chacun d'entre eux afin qu'ils n'interviennent pas dans son combat à venir contre Slade.

Il se glissa dans le sous-sol sans faire le moindre bruit. C'était tellement silencieux qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Au détour d'un couloir, trois hommes se jetèrent sur lui. Il tira trois flèches simultanément. Il porta une main à son carquois et constata qu'il ne lui restait qu'une flèche qui contenait du remède.

-On a gagné. Fit la voix de Sara dans son oreillette. Par contre nous n'avons plus de remède.

Oliver se figea, il restait au moins deux personnes encore sous l'influence du Mirakuru : Slade et Felicity. Oliver savait déjà à qui il donnerait la dernière dose. Felicity devait redevenir normale. Il tuerait Slade et tant pis pour sa promesse de ne plus prendre de vie.

L'archer vert prit une profonde inspiration et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le sous-sol du bâtiment. Il était prêt à en découdre avec son ancien mentor.

Il inspectait lentement chaque pièce, chaque couloir afin de ne pas être pris par surprise. Il arriva devant la seule pièce éclairée. Oliver entra lentement. Il trouva Slade assis sur une chaise en train de le regarder, sourire aux lèvres. L'ancien soldat se leva lentement.

-Enfin, tu es venu mourir. Tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'Arrow se jetait sur lui. Le combat était très déséquilibré bien qu'Oliver mettait tout la rage qui l'animait dans la bataille. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Slade prenne le dessus.

Il immobilisa Oliver. Il força à regarder en direction d'une porte. L'ex militaire sortie une télécommande et appuya sur le premier bouton. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Regarde gamin. Dit Slade, satisfait de lui-même.

Il vit une personne apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Felicity ! Cria-t-il.

Elle portait la même tenue qu'Isabel Rochev lorsque Nyssa l'avait tuée. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient autour de son visage. Elle semblait si dangereuse, son expression marquée par la colère. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas sa Felicity qu'il avait devant lui.

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **Je suis désolé de ne pas publier plus souvent mais Arrow a perdu beaucoup d'intérêt pour moi du coup j'ai du mal à écrire.**

 **Je ferai mon maximum pour finir cette fic mais ce sera loin d'être parfait**

 **I.J.I**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!**

 **Je ne sais pas s'il y a des gens qui suivent encore cette fi mais voici la suite**

* * *

Ce n'était pas sa Felicity qu'il avait devant lui.

-Regarde ta chère et tendre Felicity, elle te déteste. Jubila Slade.

Oliver essayait de se dégager mais la prise de son ancien mentor était trop forte.

-Felicity, je sais que tu es là. Tu peux battre le Mirakuru, tu l'as déjà fait. Pense à moi, à nous.

Slade éclata de rire.

-C'est trop tard. Tu vois maintenant les vrais sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour toi : de la haine.

Oliver fit abstraction des paroles de l'australien.

-Felicity, je t'en prie, tu peux le faire.

Soudain, une flèche noire vint se loger dans le bras droit de Slade. Cette diversion permit à Oliver de bouger et de s'éloigner de son agresseur. Il se précipita vers son arc puis vers son carquois. Roy arriva avant lui prêt de l'objet et prit la flèche qui contenait la dernière dose de remède. L'archer rouge encocha la flèche et la pointa sur Slade.

-Roy. Non ! Hurla Oliver.

Mais il était trop tard, la flèche se planta dans la poitrine de Slade. La dernière dose de remède pénétra dans l'organisme du borgne. Nyssa et plusieurs assassins se précipitèrent sur lui pour le neutraliser. Bien qu'il soit un excellent combattant sans Mirakuru, il ne résista pas longtemps devant la force et l'efficacité des membres de la ligue.

L'archer vert reporta son attention sur Felicity. Elle s'avançait vers lui avec toujours cette expression haineuse. Personne n'osait intervenir. Oliver se releva et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Felicity, tu es…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car elle lui asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le projeta un peu plus loin.

-Felicity, c'est moi, c'est Oliver. Je sais que tu m'entends.

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'abdomen qui le fit se plier en deux et tomber au sol devant lui. Dès qu'il essayait de parler il recevait un autre coup. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas, tant qu'il serait en vie il essayerait de la faire revenir. Il sentait du sang couler sur son visage mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était de ramener la femme qu'il aimait à la raison. Peu importait s'il mourrait.

Soudain un flèche se planta dans la jambe de Felicity ce qui la fit tomber à genou. Une seconde traversa son buste au niveau de son cœur. Derrière l'informaticienne, Oliver vit Sara, son arc en main, une larme coulant sue sa joue.

L'archer se précipita auprès de Felicity.

-Non, non, non…

Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Elle cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle était de retour, la femme qui l'aimait était de retour. Voyant que le sang s'écoula rapidement de la blessure de la jeune femme, il la compressa.

-Felicity, reste avec moi. La supplia-t-il alors que des larmes envahissaient ses yeux.

Il releva le visage et tomba sur Diggle. Sans rien dire ils se comprirent. Oliver souleva Felicity et l'amena jusqu'au van que son chauffeur avait rapproché le plus possible. Il l'allongea à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il eut fermé les portes, Diggle démarra.

Oliver continuait de compresser la blessure de sa partenaire. Il n'avait pas retiré la flèche de peur de faire plus de dégâts.

-Oliver. Murmura Felicity d'une voix faible.

-Je suis là, je reste avec toi.

-Laisse-moi partir.

-Jamais Felicity. Je ne peux pas. Je t'aime, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Elle leva la main et caressa la joue de l'archer. Elle ne dit rien. Après quelques secondes, sa main retomba mollement. Elle venait de perdre connaissance.

-On est arrivé. Dit Diggle.

Oliver reprit Felicity dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il entra dans les urgences, le silence se fit. Il portait toujours sa tenue de justicier. Un infirmier s'avança timidement vers eux.

-Cette jeune femme a besoin de soin. Dit-il avec sa voix modifiée.

L'infirmier acquiesça et fit appeler un médecin qui prit immédiatement en charge Felicity. Oliver voulu les suivre mais Diggle le retint par l'épaule.

-Va te changer. Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

L'archer prit le van et se rendit au Verdant où il enfila un jean et un t-shirt. Puis, il monta sur sa moto et reparti à l'hôpital. En arrivant, Diggle l'informa qu'elle était en chirurgie. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, attendant des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

-Elle va s'en sortir ?

Olver se retourna pour voir Roy suivit de Sara. Le jeune homme semblait très inquiet pour Felicity.

-J'espère. Lui répondit-il.

Puis, Oliver se tourna vers Sara, l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Comment as-tu put faire ça ? Explosa-t-il.

-Oliver, elle allait te tuer. Répondit le Canary avec une voix tout aussi forte.

-Non, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.

-Elle n'était plus Felicity. Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

Sara se dégagea de l'emprise d'Oliver.

-Elle allait revenir.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

-Elle revient toujours pour moi. Dit-il à mi-voix.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ton amour pour elle t'aveugle !

-Ça suffit ! dit Diggle d'une voix forte. Felicity est en train de mourir et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous disputer.

Oliver se détourna de ses amis et alla s'assoir dans un coin, seul. Il ne voulait voir personne. Au plutôt si, il y avait une seule personne qu'il voulait voir mais elle était en train de se faire opérer.

* * *

 **J'attends vos commentaires**

 **I.J.I**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey!**

 **Voici la suite!**

* * *

Ils attendirent des heures, plusieurs fois ils demandèrent des nouvelles de leur amie mais ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse.

Vers six heures du matin, un médecin vint les voir. Il leur annonça que Felicity avait survécu à l'opération et que ses tissus avaient commencé à se régénérer. Ce fait été incroyable selon les médecins mais pour la team Arrow, c'était tout à fait normal puisque le Mirakuru l'aidait à survivre.

-On peut la voir ? demanda Oliver.

-Seule la famille est autorisée. Répondit le médecin.

-Mais…

-C'est la règle Monsieur.

Voyant le regard d'Oliver, Sara intervint.

-Vous allez le laissé la voir. Le seul membre de la famille de Felicity est à des centaines de kilomètres. Il est son copain. Dit-elle en désignant l'archer. Que feriez-vous si vous étiez à sa place et que la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde est passée si proche de la mort ?

-Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas…

-Oh si vous pouvez. Et vous allez le laisser y aller. Sinon vous aussi vous finirez dans un lit d'hôpital.

Le regard assassin du Canary convint le médecin de laisser Oliver voir Felicity. Il laissa donc le reste de la team et parti.

Roy se tourna vers Sara.

-Tu es vraiment effrayante. Dit-il, impressionné.

-Merci.

Oliver suivit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Il le laissa entré en lui précisant qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes. Il entra doucement, comme si il avait peur qu'un geste brusque ne face du mal à Felicity.

Il vint près d'elle. Un tuyau rentrait dans sa gorge et l'aidait à respirer, une aiguille était plantée dans son bras et lui administrait un peu de sédatif. Il prit une de ses mains entre les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur sa paume. Puis, du bout des doigts, il caressa son visage d'ange. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler en pensant que ce ne serait peut-être pas sa Felicity qui se réveillerait. Le Mirakuru pouvait lui avoir pris la jeune femme pour toujours.

Certains pensent que les personnes dans le coma entendent ce qu'on leur dit. Oliver prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler avec une voix tremblante.

-Felicity, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je suis là près de toi. Il faut que tu reviennes. On a neutralisé Slade. Maintenant on peut enfin sortir ensemble. Je peux t'emmener au restaurant comme je l'ai toujours imaginé. Toi dans une robe rouge qui me fera perdre la tête, moi en costume et nœuds papillon puisque je sais que tu préfères ça au cravate.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de l'archer.

-Je résisterai tous le repas pour ne pas t'embrasser sur tes lèvres rouges. Je te raccompagnerai jusqu'à ta porte et te dirai une énième fois à quel point tu es belle, la plus belle femme du monde. Et enfin avant de te laisser rentrer, je t'embrasserai et te dirai que je t'aime plus que tout. Reviens-moi Felicity, je t'aime tellement.

Il resta quelques minutes à la contempler, attendant désespérément qu'elle se réveille. Le médecin fini par venir le chercher. Il essuya ses larmes. Puis, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Oliver rejoignit son équipe dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il avait encore les yeux rouges et humides. En le voyant, Sara se sentit extrêmement coupable. Elle pensait que l'archer arriverait plus facilement à contrôler ses émotions. Elle n'osa pas s'approcher de lui.

Diggle posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de soutien.

-Tu devrais prévenir ta mère et ta sœur que tu vas bien. Elles doivent s'inquiéter.

L'archer hocha la tête. Le garde du corps avait compris que son ami était incapable de quitter l'hôpital temps que Felicity y serait. Ce qu'éprouvait le jeune homme était beaucoup trop fort.

-Je vais y aller. Dit Sara. Il faut que je discute avec Nyssa.

Elle se retourna et marcha vers la sortie. Diggle parti également pour retrouver Lyla. Il ne restait plus que Roy et Oliver.

-Tu peux partir. Dit le plus âgé.

-Pour aller où ?

Rien ni personne ne l'attendait chez lui.

-Voir Thea. Répondit l'archer vert.

L'ancien délinquant leva les yeux vers son mentor. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il approuverait la relation qu'il avait avec sa sœur.

-Tu es sur que tu veux rester seul ici ? demanda Roy.

Oliver acquiesça et laissa le jeune homme allé retrouver la fille qu'il aimait. Quand son acolyte fut parti, il sortit son téléphone et appela sa mère. Il ne fallut qu'une seule sonnerie pour qu'elle ne décroche.

-Oliver ?

-Oui, maman.

-Oh mon dieu tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ?

L'inquiétude dans la voix de sa mère le fit se sentir mal de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle plus tôt.

-Je vais bien, je suis à l'hôpital.

-Tu es blessé ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

-Non, pas moi.

-Qui ?

-Felicity. Répondit-il à mi-voix.

Sa mère resta silencieuse quelques instants.

-Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

-Non. J'attends qu'elle se réveille.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-Tu tiens beaucoup à elle n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix plus dure que précédemment.

-Bien plus que tu ne le voudrais. Répondit-il froidement.

-Oliver, rentre à la maison, Thea a besoin de voir son frère et moi mon fils.

-Thea n'a pas besoin de me voir, Roy arrive. Moi j'ai besoin de voir ma petite amie.

-Oliver !...

-Bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha. Sa mère n'accepterait jamais que Felicity soit avec Oliver mais elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle avait perdu le droit de donner son avis sur la vie de son fils le jour où il avait appris que Malcom Merlyn était le père de Thea.

L'archer attendit toute la nuit. Il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Felicity au milieu de tous ces inconnus. Au matin, il reçut un message de Thea qui lui disait que Roy lui avait parlé de Felicity et de leur relation. Elle le soutenait et comptait passer voir son frère vers midi.

-Mr Queen ?

Oliver releva la tête, le médecin qui s'occupait de sa petite amie se tenait devant lui. Il lui annonça que Felicity allait beaucoup mieux. La guérison expresse de la jeune femme défiait tout ce que l'homme connaissait. Elle avait quitté les soins intensifs et il était possible de la voir. L'archer se leva immédiatement et suivit une infirmière qui le guida jusqu'à la chambre de l'informaticienne. Quand il entra, il fut soulagé de voir que plus aucun appareil ne la maintenait en vie. On aurait simplement dit qu'elle dormait. La femme d'âge mur qui l'avait accompagné le laissa seul.

Il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha sur Felicity afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pourtant il n'avait attendu qu'une dizaine d'heures. Il emprisonna la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes. Elle était si petite, si douce, presque fragile pourtant Felicity n'était pas fragile. Elle était si forte, ce n'était pas physique mais mentale. Elle était si courageuse et sage, tellement plus que lui. L'archer baissa la tête, il ne la méritait pas.

-Oliver. Dit une voix rauque mais qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Il releva la tête et son regard tomba sur les yeux bleus et cernés de son informaticienne.

-Felicity. Murmura-t-il avec émotion. Tu es toi.

La jeune blonde hocha la tête en souriant.

Des larmes menacèrent de s'échapper des yeux de l'archer. Il aida Felicity à se redresser et la serra contre lui. Il la sentit s'accrocher à son t-shirt, elle aussi pleurait.

-A qui ça sert Oliver ? dit-elle toujours accroché à lui. Je ne peux pas redevenir moi-même, même en étant avec toi.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Il lui raconta les évènements qu'elle avait ratés avec l'arrestation de Slade grâce au remède de StarLab.

-On peut te sauver. Même si Caitlin et Cisco ne peuvent plus fabriquer de remède, je te sauverai.

-Et comment ? demanda l'informaticienne, certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question.

-Je ferais tous ce que je n'ai pas faits avant. Je t'emmènerai diner, voir des films. Je te raccompagnerai chez toi et accepterai de rentrer quand tu me le proposeras. Déclara-t-il alors que son regard passait régulièrement sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de partir. Je t'apporterai des fleurs, te ferai des déclarations d'amour enflammées. Je te prouverai que je t'aime de toutes les manières possibles.

Felicity resta bouche-bée. Que dire après ça ? Elle savait que tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire était vrai. Elle sourit, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner si elle se disputait avec lui.

-Ok. Fit-elle timidement.

Le visage d'Oliver s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Tu peux commencer tout de suite. Continua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Par quoi ? demanda-t-il en regardant ses lèvres.

-Ce que tu penses à faire depuis que tu as commencé à parler.

Il combla la distance entre leur bouche. Il l'embrassa d'abord juste avec ses lèvres puis il caressa la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme avec sa langue. Elle frémit et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour qu'il s'y glisse. Leurs langues se caressaient dans un ballet sensuel.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant de s'embrasser. Ils se fichaient que quelqu'un les regarde. Cette personne se racla bruyamment la gorge, les obligeant à se séparer.

-Il faut que le médecin vous examine. Dit l'infirmière à Felicity.

Puis elle s'adressa à Oliver.

-Vous devez sortir en attendant.

Oliver acquiesça puis se tourna vers Felicity.

-Ca va aller ?demanda-t-il.

-Je me sens bien. Répondit-elle sincèrement.

Elle ne sentait pas le Mirakuru en elle. Elle se redressa un peu pour réclamer un dernier baiser à son petit ami.

-Je t'aime. Dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il sourit et se leva.

Avant qu'il ne sorte, Felicity l'interpella.

-Oliver, tu peux dire à Sara de venir, il faut que je lui parle.

L'archer acquiesça, un peu inquiet du sujet qu'allait aborder la jeune femme avec l'assassin.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette fic vous intéresse encore ^^**

 **I.J.I**


	17. Chapter 17

Felicity laissa le médecin faire ce qu'il avait à faire, mais sa guérison étant très rapide, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Dix minutes après que le médecin soit parti, on toqua à la porte. Sara entra timidement.

-Salut, comment tu te sens ? S'enquit la jeune Lance.

-Ça va. Répondit Felicity en se redressant.

-Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Sara, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Oui, je voulais te remercier.

Sara fut très étonnée, elle ne méritait pas des remercîment après ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Tu as essayé de mettre fin à mes souffrances et c'était ce que je voulais. Si tu savais à quel point c'est douloureux d'être sous le contrôle du Mirakuru et ce n'est pas que physique.

On pouvait lire toute la souffrance qu'avait vécu Felicity dans ses yeux.

-De rien. Dit le Canary, prise de court.

Voyant que Sara ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser elle continua.

-Vraiment merci. Ça m'aurait libérée. Mais Oliver est trop têtu pour me laisser partir. Il a peut-être raison. Je me sens tellement humaine quand il est là.

Sara sourit.

-Tu l'as changé tu sais. Dit l'assassin. Avant il t'aurait laissée mourir même s'il tenait à toi. Mais toi Felicity, tu lui as prouvé qu'il y avait toujours une alternative à la mort. Tu es parfaite pour lui.

Felicity rougit en baissant les yeux.

-Je suis sincère Felicity. Et je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuille pas d'avoir essayé de te tuer.

Felicity rit.

-C'est bizarre dit comme ça.

Sara se joint à elle et rit à son tour.

Oliver les interrompit en entrant dans la chambre.

-Je vous laisse. Dit Sara.

Elle prit Felicity dans ses bras pour une accolade amicale et parti.

L'archer s'écarta pour la laisser quitter la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière elle. Il alla s'assoir sur le lit. Felicity posa une main sur le genou d'Oliver.

-Ne lui en veux pas d'avoir essayé de me tuer. Elle a fait ce qui était mieux pour tout le monde.

-Sauf pour moi. La contredit le jeune homme.

La jeune femme sourit et caressa doucement le visage de son petit ami. Oliver frissonna à cause de se tendre contact. Il prit la jeune femme contre lui.

-Je suppose qu'un nouveau voyage à Central City s'impose. Dit-elle en soupirant.

Oliver acquiesça.

-Oui, mais cette fois on pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps, rien que tous les deux. Proposa-t-il.

Felicity leva les yeux vers lui et vit tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle dans son regard.

-Ok. Répondit-elle simplement. Mais il faut d'abord que je sorte d'ici.

-J'arrangerais ça.

Il se pencha sur Felicity et l'embrassa avec douceur.

-Je vais voir pour te faire sortir, je reviens vite.

L'archer déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Felicity et sorti.

La jeune femme attendit plusieurs minutes seules jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre timidement. Le visage de Thea apparut dans l'ouverture.

-Oh, salut Felicity.

-Salut Thea.

Quelques secondes de silence gênant s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne savait quoi dire.

-Alors toi et mon frère… ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-Apparemment.

-Je suis étonné et en même temps j'aurai du m'en douter.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Felicity.

-Parce que j'ai souvent entendu ton nom dans les conversations que je surprenais entre lui et Diggle ou Sara. Et puis maman ne te détesterais pas si elle ne te croyait pas capable de lui voler son fils. Répondit la jeune fille avec un léger rire.

Thea remarqua le malaise de Felicity. Elle venait de faire une gaffe en disant que la mère de son petit ami la détestait.

-T'inquiète pas, ce ne sont que de stupides préjugés. Je suis sure que quand elle te rencontrera elle te trouvera charmante.

Cependant la jeune Queen ignora la raison de la haine qu'éprouvait sa mère à l'égard de l'informaticienne. Felicity trouvait injuste que Thea soit la seule qui n'était pas au courant que Malcom Merlyn était son père biologique.

Une fois de plus, elles se turent toutes les deux.

Quelqu'un frappa. La porte s'ouvrit sur Oliver. Il sourit en voyant sa sœur discuter avec Felicity.

Thea se tourna vers son frère en souriant.

-Je vais vous laisser. A plus tard Ollie. Felicity se fut un plaisir, rétablie toi bien.

-Bye Thea.

L'informaticienne se tourna vers Oliver et lui tendit la main qu'il prit. Elle l'attira vers elle et se blottie contre lui en souriant. Elle soupira d'aise.

-Tu sors demain. Dit Oliver.

Le sourire de Felicity s'agrandit.


	18. Epilogue

Quelques mois plus tard

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Felicity alla ouvrir, Diggle et Lyla se tenaient devant la porte. Lyla tenait dans ses bras leur fille née quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Chéri, ils sont arrivés. Dit Felicity à Oliver.

La jeune femme se pencha sur le bébé.

-Elle est trop mignonne murmura-t-elle.

Lyla hocha la tête.

-Je suis sure qu'elle serait ravie d'aller dans les bras de sa marraine.

Felicity sourit et pris délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front en souriant. Jamais elle n'aurait cru il y a quelque mois qu'elle tiendrait sa filleule dans ses bras dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait désormais avec Oliver. Son dernier entretien avec Catelyn avait révélé qu'il ne restait que de minuscules traces inoffensives de Mirakuru dans son système. Elle pouvait désormais vivre une vie parfaitement normal sans se soucier de perdre le contrôle.

Roy et Thea arrivèrent à leur tour accompagnés de Moira. Cette dernière avait finis par révélée la véritée à Thea et avait pardonnée à Felicity d'avoir raconté son infidélité à Oliver. Mais les rapports entre les deux femmes restaient parfois quelque peu tendus.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour partager un moment en famille. Felicity contempla toutes ses personnes qui aujourd'hui faisaient partie de sa vie : Diggle, le grand frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu discutant avec Oliver, Thea en qui elle avait trouvé une amie incroyable qui plaisantait à propos du bébé avec Lyla, Moira et Roy qui tenait dans ses bras la petite princesse. Elle croisa le regard de l'archer et ils se comprirent immédiatement. Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris par la main.

-S'il vous plait. Dit Oliver pour attirer l'attention de ses convives.

Leurs amis se turent. Felicity pris la parole.

-On a quelque chose à vous annoncer. Déclara-t-elle en croisant le regard brillant de Thea.

La jeune femme décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins :

-Oliver et moi allons-nous marier !

Les félicitations plurent sur le couple même si tout le monde s'y attendait.

Les jeunes fiancés se regardèrent dans les yeux et se murmurèrent un « je t'aime » à peine audible et échangèrent un cours baisé plein d'amour et de promesse.

* * *

 **Je sais que cette fin est un peu baclée mais je tenais à finir cette fiction**

 **j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu**

 **I.J.I**


End file.
